Le prédécesseur des maraudeurs
by choupinettes
Summary: La première année à Poudlard d'Albus Dumbledore. Entre d'étonnantes révélations, des histoires d'amour compliquées, des amitiées aléatoires, et des farces qui ne sont pas au goût de tout le monde, Poudlard et ses occupants vont en voir de toutes les coule
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est l'histoire de la jeunesse de Dumbledore. Et il n'était pas, comme beaucoup d'entre vous le pensent, un élève studieux et calme. Ces années là ne furent pas de tout repos pour Poudlard.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ils sont tous sortis de la fertile imagination de J.K Rowling. Les personnages n'apparaissant pas dans les livres de J.K Rowling sont de moi, ainsi que les lieus, …etc.

**.- Le prédécesseur des maraudeurs -.**

**Chapitre 1 :** Courrier inattendu

Un matin d'Août 1890, le petit « Al », comme ses amis le surnommaient, se leva avec un étrange pressentiment. Il était encore à moitié endormi, alors qu'il maudissait de toutes les façons possibles, le jeune coq que ses parents avaient acheté quelques jours plus tôt. « Une ferme a toujours un coq, alors pourquoi pas nous ? » avaient déclaré ses parents. « Je l'aurais bien mangé au p'tit dèj', ce coq », songeait-il en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller son petit frère, Abelforth. Il évita avec soin la latte de parquet craquante, puis descendit l'escalier. Il se rendit dans la cuisine où il prit son petit déjeuner, pour ensuite pouvoir s'occuper rapidement des bêtes, afin d'éviter à ses parents une corvée supplémentaire.

Il était en train de mettre du foin dans la mangeoire de sa vache préférée, Jacinthe, lorsqu'il aperçut par la lucarne un point noir dans le ciel. La chose volait à une vitesse vertigineuse, et Al ne comprit qu'au bout de quelques secondes, que c'était en fait un rapace qui fondait sur lui. Le hibou se posa pourtant en douceur auprès du garçon qui le regardait béatement. Il admirait le plumage aux couleurs automnales de l'animal, quand il remarqua une lettre accrochée à la patte du hibou fatigué, sans doute par le voyage. Il l'observait d'un œil craintif, de peur qu'il ne lui pince les doigts, tandis qu'il détachait fébrilement le morceau de papier jaunâtre.

_Mr Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian_ _Dumbledore_

_Etable de la ferme aux Oeufs d'Or_

_Cambridge_

Al regardait stupéfait son nom complet que même ses parents avaient du mal à retenir. Il passa son doigt sur l'écriture vert émeraude, en se demandant qui avait bien pu lui écrire. Il la retourna pour l'ouvrir mais le sceau arrêta son geste. On distinguait nettement quatre animaux, un lion, un serpent, un blaireau et un aigle, réunis autour d'un H mystérieux. Il la décacheta en prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmer. Il glissa sa main dans l'enveloppe et en ressortit un parchemin plié en trois. Tremblant, il déplia l'étrange papier. Il découvrit une lettre écrite d'une main soigneuse. Déçu, il la rangea dans l'enveloppe sans même la lire. Il la fourra ensuite d'un geste rageur dans sa poche. Il s'attendait tout de même à quelque chose de plus surprenant qu'une simple lettre, après l'arrivée fracassante d'un hibou aussitôt reparti dont il faudrait nettoyer les excréments, seules traces de son passage. Il aurait préféré n'importe quoi, une fée clochette, une baguette magique, de la poudre d'étoile, comme il en avait vu dans ses vieux livres d'images.

En effet, Al, malgré ses onze ans, avait toujours l'espoir de découvrir un jour quelque chose pouvant le sortir de sa vie monotone.

Après avoir nourrit les autres bêtes, il enlaça tendrement Jacinthe afin de se calmer, puis revint tranquillement dans sa chambre. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, puis commença la lecture de la lettre légèrement froissée.

_Monsieur Dumbledore,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer votre entrée à l'école Nationale de magie Poudlard dès la rentrée du 1er Septembre. Nous vous invitons à acheter les fournitures données sur la liste ci-jointe au Chemin de Traverse à Londres. La banque Gringotts échangera votre monnaie moldue (non magique) contre des gallions, des noises et des mornilles (monnaie sorcière). _

_Au plaisir de vous voir à la rentrée prochaine._

_A.Marsh_

_Directrice adjointe_

Al éclata de rire. C'était sans doute une farce de ses amis ! Il n'aurait jamais dû leur parler de ses envies, ni même de ces choses étranges qui se passaient autour de lui. En effet, il était arrivé lors de disputes avec son frère, que des évènements bizarres se passent, par exemple que son frère se retrouve avec une mygale sur le visage, et quand il était triste, qu'un oiseau aux plumes rouges et or vienne le consoler. Il l'avait baptisé Fumseck. Lors de leur première rencontre, l'oiseau lui avait laissé deux petites plumes, une rouge et une autre dorée qu'il gardait maintenant toujours sur lui, dans son médaillon.

Les jours suivants, il reçut les mêmes lettres. Il décida alors d'en parler à ses parents. Il les rejoignit dans la cuisine. Sa mère préparait le déjeuner et son père lisait le journal. Il resta sur le pas de la porte, en tripotant nerveusement les lettres. Il se demandait comment leur annoncer et il craignait leur réaction.

-« Papa, maman … »

A présent ses parents le fixaient, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

-« J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, déclara-t-il en leur tendant les lettres. Ce sont toutes les mêmes. »

Son père, étonné, commença la lecture du parchemin. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il regarda son fils droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

-« Ne prête pas attention à ces balivernes, c'est sans doute une farce ».

Al, qui commençait à y croire, était déçu. Il leur tourna le dos puis partit en courant dans sa chambre. Un quart d'heure plus tard, sa mère vint frapper à sa porte. Elle entra, puis vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son fils. Il était plongé dans un livre et l'ignorait. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-« La lettre ne mentait pas, avoua-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es bel et bien un sorcier. Mes parents l'étaient aussi.

- Et toi ?

Il y eut un long silence.

- J'ai renié mes pouvoirs pour ton père, soupira-t-elle. Il ne supportait de savoir que je sois capable d'effectuer des choses impossibles pour lui.

- Ca veut dire que je vais pouvoir aller dans cette école ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Je vais essayer de convaincre ton père. En attendant, ne te fais pas remarquer. »

Les jours suivants parurent interminables à Al. Il redoutait la défaite de sa mère vis-à-vis de son père. Une semaine avant la rentrée, son père accepta. Sa mère en profita pour instruire Al sur le monde magique. Seul Abelforth n'était pas dans la confidence. Il se doutait que quelque chose se tramait, pourtant il garda cela pour lui.

Deux jours avant la rentrée, Elisabeth, la mère de Al, l'accompagna au Chemin de Traverse. Ils allèrent chercher de l'argent à Gringotts, où elle possédait un coffre. Elle était riche dans le monde des sorciers et pourtant elle vivait modestement dans le monde moldu. Elle demanda à ouvrir un coffre pour son fils, qu'elle remplit d'argent. Après avoir prit de quoi acheter des fournitures et son argent de poche pour l'année, elle emmena son fils tout excité acheter sa baguette magique. Arrivés devant « _Chez Ollivanders »_, elle poussa la porte. Ils entrèrent dans une boutique sombre et poussiéreuse, où trônaient de nombreuses étagères. Elisabeth appuya sur la sonnette du comptoir, et aussitôt, un vieil homme suivi d'un petit garçon de quatre ans environ apparurent.

-« Bonjour Elisabeth ! Comme vous avez changé ! Nous ne vous avons guère revu ces dernières années ! Je suppose que vous venez pour votre fils ?

- En effet Jules ! Mais dîtes-moi, qui est ce petit bout de chou ?

- C'est Ollivander ! Oui je sais, comme le nom de notre boutique familiale ! Mais c'est une tradition, toute les dix générations, d'appeler le fils aîné comme notre aïeul ! Bien, permettez que je prenne les mesures nécessaires ! »

Le vieil homme sortit alors un mètre et mesura les moindres parties du corps d'Al qui le laissait faire avec tout de même un regard étonné. Après cette inspection, le vendeur disparut derrière ses étagères et revint avec une longue boîte noire. Il l'ouvrit et Albus se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir une baguette posée sur un velours rouge sang.

-« Et bien qu'attendez-vous donc prenez-la ! » dit l'homme d'un air impatient.

Al saisit le bout de bois avec précaution et l'agita doucement. Immédiatement plusieurs boîtes semblables à celle posée sur le comptoir tombèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant créant ainsi un nuage de poussière. Le garçon jeta un regard apeuré au vendeur qui, déjà, tenait entre ses mains ridées une nouvelle boîte rectangulaire, bleu marine celle-ci. Albus se tourna vers sa mère qui d'un geste de la tête lui assura qu'il pouvait continuer. Cette fois-ci, c'est une tempête de poussière qui suivit la chute des boîtes. Une vingtaine de baguettes plus tard, le vieil homme sortit une boite rouge bordeaux. Al ouvrit la mystérieuse boîte, et découvrit une longue baguette. Il l'agita et cette fois, aucune catastrophe ne se produisit. En revanche, des étincelles rouges jaillirent de l'extrémité de la baguette et s'enroulèrent autour de celle-ci avant de disparaître.

-« Félicitations mon garçon ! Tu as là une baguette en bois de châtaignier contenant de la poudre d'écailles du dernier des plus puissants dragons, le turc doré. »

Al écarquilla les yeux : sa mère lui avait en effet raconté la légende de ce magnifique dragon prétendu inexistant. Il sourit, heureux, en contemplant sa baguette, qui susciterait bien des jalousies lorsqu'il raconterait son histoire.

-« Mais je t'interdit de raconter son histoire à quiconque ! Cette baguette est très rare, et je possède encore de quoi en faire une. Je ne voudrais pas être harcelé et la confier à n'importe qui … »

Le sourire d'Al s'effaça aussitôt : il ne pourrait pas frimer devant les autres. Et c'est songeur, qu'il repartit avec sa mère acheter le reste des fournitures.

Fin du premier chapitre


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : **Une rentrée inoubliable

Al et sa mère couraient dans la gare de King Cross. Le matin de la rentrée, Al s'était réveillé en retard et craignait de manquer le train. Anxieux, il ne cessait de vérifier l'heure sur la grande horloge. Ils arrivèrent enfin entre le quai 9 et le quai 10. Il se figea quand il vit sa mère foncer droit dans le mur.

-« Heu, Maman, t'es sûre, je le sens p… »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, car déjà sa mère l'avait entraîné vers le mur. Au lieu de s'écraser comme de vulgaires mouches, ils se retrouvèrent sur un quai portant l'inscription « Quai 9 ¾ ». Il regarda avec admiration l'immense train rouge nommé « Poudlard Express » qui se déroulait devant lui. Sa mère, qui le tenait par les épaules, observait son fils, comme un nouveau-né dans le monde de la magie.

Etant donné que le conducteur du train était en retard, une immense affiche était apparue. Elle informait les élèves que le départ du Poudlard Express était retardé d'une demi-heure. Elisabeth conseilla à son fils de monter directement dans le train afin de pouvoir trouver une place de libre. Elle le prit dans ses bras puis le laissa monter.

Une fois dedans, il fut surpris par l'effervescence des élèves. Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule, puis commença à chercher un compartiment vide. Il lui fallut inspecter trois wagons avant de dénicher une cabine déserte. Soulagé, il fit coulisser la porte et entra.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Un garçon du même âge qu'Al se glissa timidement dans l'ouverture.

-« Salut, je m'appelle Nicolas. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

- Oui bien sûr. Moi c'est Albus, mais je préfère être appelé Al.

- Merci, c'est simp… »

Al n'entendit pas la suite, car quelqu'un d'autre entra. Nicolas écarquilla les yeux, Al en eut le souffle coupé. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille de leur âge. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses avaient des reflets bleu nuit et descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair peu commun que faisait ressortir sa peau laiteuse, et les traits de son visage reflétaient la douceur et la grâce de ses gestes.

Visiblement gênée, elle leur demanda en rougissant :

-« M'autorisez-vous à vous tenir compagnie ?

- A…Av…heu…volontiers ! bégaya Nicolas.

- Je vous en remercie », répondit-elle en s'asseyant.

L'ambiance était tendue, les deux garçons ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil discrets à la jeune fille, bien trop occupée à lire pour les remarquer.

C'est alors que des cris retentirent dans le couloir. D'un même mouvement, ils ouvrirent la porte et glissèrent leurs têtes dans l'entrebâillement. Des élèves d'environ treize ans étaient en train de menacer de leurs baguettes un garçon et une fille de onze ans. Tranquillement, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs sortit dans le couloir. Les garçons protestèrent :

-« T'es complètement folle ! s'exclama Nicolas. T'as vu l'âge qu'ils ont !

- Tu ne feras jamais le poids contre eux », renchérit Al.

Elle les regarda, tour à tour, droit dans les yeux, leur faisant comprendre d'un regard qu'elle était capable de bien des choses. Puis, d'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers les troisièmes années.

-« Pourriez-vous cesser d'importuner mes camarades ? leur demanda-t-elle poliment mais le regard froid.

-T'es qui toi pour oser nous parler ? » lança l'un d'eux.

Le regard de la fille aux cheveux noirs changea en quelques secondes. Son visage se durcit, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et son expression changea à un tel point qu'elle ne ressemblait absolument plus à la jeune fille calme et posée venue rejoindre Al et Nicolas. Comme portés par un vent inexistant, ses cheveux se mirent à voler autour de sa tête et elle s'éleva de quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Les troisièmes années eurent un mouvement de recul. Il est vrai qu'à ce moment là, elle avait l'air terrifiante.

-« Espèces de rats d'égouts écervelés ! Bouses de dragons ! Vous jouez les machos mais vous n'êtes que des sals petits veracrasses, des abrutis, on dirait des gnomes ! hurla-t-elle en éclatant d'un rire jaune à la dernière phrase. Maintenant vous allez rejoindre vos compartiments, et tâchez de ne plus vous trouver en travers de mon chemin, sinon…, dit-elle calmement et en souriant. Merci et bon voyage !

Les « veracrasses » déguerpirent sans demander leur reste. La fille aux cheveux noirs redevint normale puis, sous les regards stupéfaits de Nicolas, d'Al et des deux autres élèves, elle se rassit et replongea dans sa lecture. Al, sortant de sa stupeur, proposa aux deux élèves de venir les rejoindre. Ces derniers acquiescèrent en silence. Pendant un moment personne ne parla. Tout à coup Nicolas brisa le silence :

-« heu…au fait heu…MAIS COMMENT TU FAIS CA ? »

La jeune fille releva doucement la tête.

-« hum… Tu disais ?

- Mais comment tu fais ça ? Les cheveux, comment tu te soulèves, enfin tout quoi !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- …

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non pas du tout ! Au fait je m'appelle Melody Daraw, et vous ?

- Eh bien moi c'est Nicolas, Nicolas Flamel, dit-il d'une voix de gentleman tandis qu'Albus levait les yeux au ciel. Et lui c'est Albus..heu…

-Albus Dumbledore. Mais appelle-moi Al. »

Les deux élèves se regardèrent, puis la fille prit la parole :

-« Je m'appelle Naomy Redoht, et voici mon ami Miguel Fernandez. »

Al les observa de plus près : Naomy avait des cheveux blond cuivré, avec des boucles soyeuses auréolant son visage angélique. Sa peau légèrement halée se mariait parfaitement avec le profond violet de ses yeux. Elle avait un visage d'adulte mêlé à des expressions enfantines. Miguel, quant à lui, avait la peau mate et les yeux vert prairie, des cheveux châtain foncé d'où émergeaient quelques mèches châtain clair. Il fixait Melody avec admiration.

Tout à coup, le train s'ébranla. Nicolas, qui commençait à s'ennuyer, entama la conversation :

-« Au fait, pour quelle équipe de Quidditch vous êtes ?

- Pour quelle équipe de quoi ? »demanda Al.

Tout le monde le fixait d'un air étonné.

-« Tu connais pas le Quidditch? s'exclama Miguel en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- Bah…non.

- C'est LE meilleur sport du monde ! Comment peux-tu ne pas connaître ?

-Mon père est moldu et ma mère a renié ses pouvoirs pour lui, expliqua Al.

-Eh bien moi, mes parents sont moldus, je suis la première sorcière de la famille. Mais Miguel m'a parlé du Quidditch car nous sommes voisins. Et ça à l'air intéressant, Déclara Naomy.

- Moi ma mère est une vélane et mon père un sorcier, dit alors Melody.

- Ah je comprends mieux maintenant, marmonna Nicolas.

- Tu comprends mieux quoi, l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Non, non rien du tout. »

Le reste du voyage se passa calmement. Miguel, Naomy, Nicolas et Melody expliquèrent à Al le fonctionnement des maisons. C'est alors qu'un préfet intervint pour leur signaler qu'il était temps de mettre leur robe de sorcier.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, ils entendirent la voix d'un vieil homme crier :

-« Que les premières années me suivent ! Nous allons traverser le lac ! Mettez-vous à trois par barques ! »

Al se retrouva en compagnie de Miguel et Nicolas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté, une jeune femme vint les chercher et les conduisit dans le château.

-« Bienvenue ! Je suis Alyssa Marsh, la directrice adjointe, professeur de botanique, et directrice de la maison Poufsoufle. Veuillez me suivre. »

Elle les conduisit devant une grande porte en bois et leur donna les instructions :

-« Lorsque je vous appellerai, par ordre alphabétique, vous irez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et je placerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête. C'est lui qui décidera de votre maison selon vos aptitudes. »

Elle ouvrit la porte, et ils entrèrent. Dans une salle étonnamment grande se trouvaient quatre immenses tables autour desquelles étaient assis des élèves. Au dessus de chaque table on pouvait voir une banderole représentant un animal du sceau de Poudlard. C'est alors qu'Al aperçut le plafond : des millions de bougies flottaient dans les airs, et il représentait le ciel tel qu'il était dehors. La directrice adjointe se plaça devant les élèves et sortit un gros rouleau de parchemin, elle commença alors sa lecture. Après quelques élèves se fut le tour de Melody. Elle avança fièrement la tête haute, vers le tabouret. Après qu'elle eut posé le chapeau sur sa tête, elle sursauta. Puis un long sourire étira ses lèvres. Finalement le Choixpeau déclara qu'elle irait à Gryffondor. Se fut ensuite au tour d'Albus de monter les marches amenant au bout de tissu rapiécé. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et posa le chapeau sur sa tête. Aussitôt, il perçut une voix grinçante.

-« Albus Dumbledore c'est ça ? Le choix va être difficile avec toi … Tu as la capacité d'aller dans toute les maisons … Tu es rusé comme Serpentard, travailleur comme Poufsoufle, et intelligent comme Serdaigle. Toutefois, tu es trop courageux pour ne pas aller à … GRYFFONDOR ! »

Al enleva avec soulagement le Choixpeau, puis vint s'asseoir à côté de Melody sous les applaudissements des gryffondors. Nicolas le regarda jalousement. Pourtant, Melody ne sembla pas le remarquer. Quelques élèves passèrent, puis se fut au tour de Miguel. Il l'eut à peine posé que le Choixpeau l'envoya à Gryffondor. Il réserva le même sort à Nicolas. Anxieux, Miguel espérait que Naomy les rejoindrait. Ils commencèrent à parler. Lorsque la directrice adjointe appela un dénommé David Grindewald, Al s'éloigna de la conversation et regarda attentivement le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain roux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cet élève ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il fut envoyé à Poufsoufle. Al réintégra la conversation, jusqu'au moment où ce fut Naomy qui fut appelée. Elle s'avança timidement vers le choixpeau. Tous regardaient Naomy. Après un temps qui parut interminable à Al, le choixpeau l'envoya à Gryffondor. Lorsque tous les élèves furent répartis, le directeur, un vieil homme grisonnant, phineas Nigellus, leur fit son discours. Al, quin'écoutait que d'une oreille, retient cependant que l'accès à la forêt interdite était … eh bien … interdit. Ayant finit son discours, le directeur frappa dans ses mains, et aussitôt, des plats divers apparurent sur la table.

Le reste du repas se passa très vite. Les cinq amis parlèrent de l'école, commentèrent le repas et observèrent les professeurs. La directrice adjointe vint leur donner leur emploi du temps. Enfin, ils furent appelés par leur préfet qui les accompagna devant le tableau de la grosse dame. C'était un grand blond, qui s'appelait Cédric Melbourge, plutôt maigre, mais qui imposait le respect. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un, et Al s'impatientait. Soudain, une jeune fille de l'âge du préfet sortit de la foule et vint se placer près de lui. La lueur des bougies accrochées au mur faisait danser des reflets flamboyants sur ses cheveux roux. Miguel lui glissa à l'oreille que c'était la préfète de Gryffondor, Anna Raginy. D'une voix douce, elle annonça :

-« Le mot de passe est citron rouge. Les premières années, vos affaires ont été montées dans vos chambres. »

Le tableau de la grosse dame s'ouvrit en grinçant. Les élèves entrèrent et s'émerveillèrent devant le décor qui s'offrait à eux. Devant une grande cheminée, des fauteuil étaient disposés, il y avait des tables et des chaises un peu partout, mais surtout, au centre de la pièce, un majestueux escaliers se divisant en deux. Nicolas expliqua à Al que l'escalier de gauche montait dans les dortoirs de garçons.

Ils s'y précipitèrent. Ils arrivèrent à un palier où une porte s'ouvrait sur un couloir. Sur la porte, il y avait d'écrit « _Dortoirs des premières années_ ». Les trois garçons s'y engagèrent. Enfin, ils découvrirent une autre porte, parmi d'autres, portant leurs noms, ainsi que ceux de deux autres garçons. Ils l'ouvrirent et pénétrèrent dans vaste chambre, contenant cinq lits à baldaquins rouges, ainsi que cinq tables de chevet. Une porte ouverte donnait sur une salle d'eau. Leurs affaires avaient été apportées et posées au pied de chaque lit. La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Al fut « Je mettrai bien le feu au rideau, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont moches ! ». Epuisés, ils se déshabillèrent et se mirent au lit. Avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil, Al eut le temps de penser « C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! ».

—————————————————————————————

Note : Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Grindewald est un mage noir que Dumbledore tuera quand il sera adulte. On l'a pas mis à Serpentard, ça fait trop courant.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Premiers pas en magie**

Ce matin là, Nicolas se réveilla de bonne heure, bien avant que le réveil sonne. Il se leva, pris une douche et s'habilla. Il lui restait une demi-heure avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Il s'allongea sur le lit et se remémora les évènements de la veille. Il s'était fait des amis, ils étaient cinq. Miguel, Al, Naomy, et surtout Melody. Il revoyait son visage s'éclairer lorsqu'elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor.

Aussitôt, il se mit à sourire béatement. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun espoir avec elle, et pourtant il savait qu'un jour elle le remarquerait, le regarderait autrement. Il se leva, et regarda attentivement ses camarades dormir. Les deux autres locataires avaient fermé leurs rideaux, Miguel ronflait, la bave aux lèvres, tandis qu'Al souriait. Tandis qu'ils mangeaient, Nicolas avait remarqué les coups d'œil que lui jetaient les filles de Gryffondor. Qu'avait-il de plus que lui ? Al, les cheveux châtains aux nuances variées, les yeux bleu gris, ressemblait à Nicolas, qui était brun et avait les yeux bleu vert. Il prit ses affaires et descendit dans la salle commune.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et regarda son emploi du temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Il se retourna et découvrit Melody qui descendait paisiblement, et semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

-« Bonjour ! lança-t-il.

-Ah salut Nicolas. »

Elle vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Nicolas, qui l'observait, remarqua qu'elle contemplait le feu, pensive. Soudain, elle posa sur lui son regard bleu. Elle sourit en le voyant rougir.

-« Salut tout le monde ! »

Nicolas se retourna et découvrit Al, suivit de Miguel, qui arrivaient vers eux. Melody, qui s'était retournée elle aussi, les regardait arriver en souriant. A la simple vue de Al, Nicolas avait vu naître sur son visage le plus beau des sourires. Les deux garçons s'installèrent eux aussi près du feu. Peu de temps après, Naomy fit son apparition. Ils descendirent tous les cinq dans la grande salle.

Ils passèrent la porte et s'assirent en bout de table. Après avoir mangé, ils se rendirent en cours de potions. Nicolas, qui avait déjà repéré les lieus, les conduisit au cachot. Ils avaient cours avec les serdaigles, qui restaient de leur côté sans se mélanger aux gryffondors. Ils attendaient avec impatience leur professeur lorsque des bruits de pas retentirent. Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent une vieille femme toute ridée marchant à toute allure. Recouverte de fourrure comme s'il faisait moins quinze degrés, elle avait des cheveux vert fluo, et un grand sourire découvrait ses dents jaunis.

-« Entrez, entrez les enfants ! », leur dit-elle de sa voix éraillée.

En silence, ils s'installèrent par deux. Al et Nicolas choisirent une table du fond. Devant eux, un chaudron vide avait été placé sur un feu.

-« Bienvenue au cours de potion ! Je m'appelle Mme Cauldron. J'espère que vous apprécierez ma matière. Nous allons commencer aujourd'hui par identifier les ingrédients de base constituant les potions. Sortez votre livre page 4 et lisez l'introduction. Lorsque vous aurez fini, Vous dessinerez ces ingrédients représentées p 7, en notant en dessous leurs propriétés. Et faites ça proprement. Vous aurez à les apprendre par cœur. Enfin sachez que si vous avez des questions, je suis là pour y répondre. »

Les élèves se mirent au travail en silence. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, ils se dépêchèrent de sortir. Ils avaient ensuite Métamorphose, avec la directrice de leur maison qu'ils avaient vaguement aperçue le soir de la rentrée. Ils se dirigèrent en silence et en restant groupé vers la salle de cours. Ils furent accueillis par une jeune femme douce et calme aux longs cheveux auburn, Mme Dreams. A la fin du cours, ils sortirent dehors prendre l'air.

Toute la journée, et la semaine qui suivit, ils rencontrèrent leurs différents professeurs. Al et Nicolas, toujours ensemble pour les cours, s'ennuyaient en classe. Al arrivait sans problème à effectuer les sorts de bases qu'on leur enseignait. Souvent, dans ces moments-là, son médaillon chauffait. Les professeurs s'en étonnaient, mais ne disaient rien. Ce n'est qu'au cours de sa troisième semaine à Poudlard que tout changea. Al n'apprenait pas ses leçons, ne faisait pas son travail, ne s'exerçait pas aux sorts et aux potions, provoquait le chahut en classe. Et, fait étrange, lorsque les professeurs le reprenaient, il arrivait sans avoir essayer à effectuer les sorts les plus complexes pour son niveau. Nicolas s'étonnait des capacités de son ami, mais ne disait rien. De plus, Al les aidait régulièrement dans leurs devoirs, lui et leurs camarades.

Le samedi de cette semaine là, Miguel se leva avant les autres et descendit en baillant dans la salle commune. Les yeux encore ensommeillés, il ne remarqua pas la grande affiche apparue dans la nuit sur le panneau d'affichage. Il ne la remarqua seulement quand il chercha son devoir d'histoire de la magie. Le parchemin indiquait ceci :

_**SELECTION DES NOUVEAUX JOUEURS DE QUIDDITCH**_

_La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch de Gryffondors aura lieu le samedi 27 Septembre à 10 h au stade par le capitaine de l'équipe, Julian Farway._

Miguel, tout excité à cette idée, courut dans le dortoir réveiller ses camarades.

-« Réveillez-vous ! Réveillez-vous les copains ! C'est génial ! »

Ses hurlements ne servirent qu'à mettre de mauvaise humeur ses compagnons. Les deux premières années qu'ils ne connaissaient pas étaient en réalité des sorciers venant de Suisse. Ne parlant pas très bien anglais, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Ces deux derniers sortirent dans la salle commune en maugréant. Miguel haussa les épaules.

-« Miguel, je tiens à te rappeler qu'il n'est que 8 h, qu'on est samedi et qu'on a joué aux échecs version sorciers jusqu'à deux heures du matin ! cria Nicolas.

- Je venais seulement vous annoncer que les sélections de Quidditch avaient lieu dans une semaine, mais bon. »

Al et Nicolas se levèrent d'un bond et coururent dans la salle commune. Après avoir examiné attentivement l'affiche, Al déclara :

-« Je vous souhaite bonne chance les gars !

- Pourquoi, tu ne te présentes pas ? demanda Nicolas.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne sais pas jouer, et d'ici une semaine je n'aurai pas le temps de m'entraîner !

- Pas besoin ! Si tu ne t'inscris pas, je le fais à ta place, répliqua Miguel.

- Et puis on a eut notre premier cours de vol, tu volais super bien !

- D'accord, mais il faudra que tu m'expliques les règles.

- Pas de problème , dirent ses deux amis joyeusement.

Al sourit. Il repensa en effet à la sensation de liberté éprouvée dès qu'il avait quitté le sol. Il avait réussi à décoller très vite, et il en était fiers. Il pouvait avoir sa chance lui aussi. Le soir, il s'endormit la tête pleine de rêve de Quidditch, de gloire, de balais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : la surprise des filles**

Al, Miguel, Naomy et Melody se dirigeaient vers le stade. Nicolas, qui s'était cassé le bras en botanique alors qu'ils devaient tailler un mini saule cogneur, n'avait pas pu venir se présenter. Ce matin-là, lorsque ses amis étaient venus le voir à l'infirmerie, il râlait encore.

-"Saleté d'arbre ! Quelle idée aussi de nous donner ça à tailler. Heureusement que Marsh est sympa, parce que sinon !

-"Si tu avais mis correctement tes protections, tu n'en serai pas là." lui avait chaleureusement dit Melody.

Ils marchaient donc en silence dans l'herbe encore mouillée après la rosée. Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée des vestiaires des garçons. Ils se séparèrent tandis que les filles leur souhaitaient bonne chance, un air mystérieux sur le visage.

A l'intérieur, de nombreux élèves de tous les âges se changeaient. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot.

Miguel, qui se présentait au poste de batteur, fut appelé avant Al. Il jeta un regard angoissé à son ami. Al avait confiance en Miguel, le garçon avait de bons réflexes.

**OoOoOoO**

Naomy n'en revenait pas du tour qu'elles allaient jouer aux garçons tandis qu'elles leur souhaitaient bonne chance. Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés dans le vestiaire et qu'elles se furent assez éloignées, elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Elles entrèrent dans les vestiaires des filles en pouffant.

**OoOoOoO**

Al, postulant pour le poste de poursuiveur, fit son entrée dans le stade. Ebloui par le soleil, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de distinguer enfin le capitaine de l'équipe. A cheval sur son balai, il lui fit signe de venir. Il le rejoignit en montant en flèche. Il le salua, puis le capitaine lui expliqua le test.

-"Je vais t'envoyer la balle, puis tu devras la garder le plus longtemps possible."

Al acquiesça. Julian lui envoya la balle qu'il rattrapa au vol. Aussitôt, la course-poursuite commença. Il arriva près des buts adverses, tourna autour, Julian sur ses talons. Il fit des piqués, des descentes vertigineuses, des virages serrés. Au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable à Al, le capitaine s'arrêta en souriant.

-"Tu es bien plus performant que tes prédécesseurs ! Je te félicite, tu fais partie des meilleurs.

- Merci beaucoup ! Mais je voudrai savoir si Miguel Fernandez a des chances d'être pris comme batteur

- Ca, je ne peux pas te le dire, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le capitaine s'éloigna vers les gradins. Al, à moitié rassuré, se demanda où pouvait bien être Miguel. Il le chercha et l'aperçut dans les tribunes. Il le rejoignit très vite.

-"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Que je faisais partie des meilleurs, et toi ?

- Il ne m'a rien dit.

- Au fait, je n'ai pas vu les filles dans les gradins. Tu sais où elles sont ?

- Non, pas du tout. Ca m'étonne."

Ils regardèrent passer les joueurs sans échanger un mot. Soudain, leur attention fut attirée par une joueuse blonde cuivrée qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt. Les cheveux détachés, Naomy vola jusqu'au capitaine. Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait, et apparemment elle lui plut car il la félicita après. Elle chercha dans les gradins et son regard se posa sur les deux garçons abasourdis. Elle les rejoignit et s'assit près d'eux.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! T'es malade ou quoi ! T'aurais pu te casser quelque chose ! Et pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé !

- Miguel calme-toi…

- T'es complètement folle Naomy ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans ton jus de citrouille pour que tu délires comme ça !

- Miguel s'il te plait…

- Et arrêtes de me couper bon sang !

- Miguel c'est toi qui me coupes depuis tout à l'heure imbécile ! lui cria-t-elle en se levant. Arrête d'être protecteur comme ça ! Je ne t'appartiens pas que je sache ! Alors laisse-moi un peu tranquille ! Et si nous nous sommes inscrites, c'est parce que on voulait vous faire plaisir ! Mais je vois que non ! Et je ne suis pas en sucre !

Elle se rassit en boudant.

-"Quand tu disais nous, c'est toi et Melody ? risqua Al.

- Oui. On s'est inscrite ce matin. Regarde, elle arrive !"

Elle se leva et fit de grands gestes à Melody qui montait dans les airs. Elle lui fit coucou et rejoignit le capitaine.

-"Au fait, à quel poste t'es tu présentée ? demanda Miguel.

- Gardien.

- Et Melody ? demanda Al.

- Attrapeuse."

Lorsque Melody eut fini, elle les rejoignit en souriant.

-"C'était génial ! J'espère être prise ! s'exclama-t-elle. On va voir Nicolas ?"

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et sortirent du stade. Le soleil brillait toujours et diffusait une chaleur inattendue en ce début d'automne. Les quatre amis entrèrent dans le château. Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie où Nicolas les attendait avec impatience, ses bagages posés à côté de lui. Il bondit en les voyant, et ils lui racontèrent comment les sélections s'étaient déroulées. Il fut lui aussi très étonné d'apprendre que les filles s'étaient présentées, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la grande salle, où les gryffondors parlaient avec animations. Leurs sélections n'ayant pas encore eut lieu, les autres tables étaient plus calme.

L'après-midi se passa calmement car ils avaient beaucoup de devoirs.En effet, les professeurs ne les avaient pas épargnés cette semaine-là. Le soir, après le dîner, lorsqu'ils passèrent le tableau de la grosse dame, ils découvrirent la salle commune bondée. Les élèves se pressaient devant le panneau d'informations. Ils s'assirent dans des fauteuils désertés près de la cheminée. Miguel, tendu, ne cessait de regarder sa montre. Tout à coup, n'y tenant plus, il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de la foule compacte.

-"MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS BOUGER UN PEU OUI ! CA FAIT DES HEURES QUE VOUS ETES COLLES SUR CE PANNEAU COMME DES VERACRASSES !"

Quelques personnes s'écartèrent devant cet énergumène hurlant et gesticulant comme un fou. En jouant des coudes, il parvint à se frayer un chemin. Ces amis le regardaient faire, étonnés de cette soudaine saute d'humeur. Lorsqu'il revint, son visage était fermé.

-"Naomy : gardienne, Melody : attrapeuse, Al : poursuiveur, MIGUEL BATTEUR!"

Sa phrase s'était terminée par un cri de joie. En riant, il entama une danse avec Nicolas qui éclata de rire à son tour. Puis se fut le fou rire général. Miguel, pleurant de joie, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Al et Nicolas partirent chercher de la Bièreaubeurre. Ils se régalèrent et parlèrent très tard. Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent, il était près de deux heures.

Le lendemain, ils passèrent leur journée à faire leurs devoirs, puis allèrent se balader dans le parc. Ils s'assirent au pied d'un chêne centenaire. La conversation dériva sur les créatures magiques. Melody, en véritable connaisseuse, leur décrivit la plupart des principales créatures à retenir.

-"Avec toi, on va connaître tout le programme de troisième année avant même d'avoir suivi un seul cours ! plaisanta Nicolas.

- J'aime beaucoup les animaux. D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de vous présenter mon chat, Sélène.

Une créature féline sortit de la poche de Melody. Aussi grosse qu'un poing, le pelage noir ténébreux, la créature avait d'immenses yeux bleu turquoise.

-Tu es sûre que c'est un chat ? questionna Miguel.

-Oui, enfin c'est un croisement entre un chat et une autre créature que l'on appelle muflize. C'est une sorte de boule de poil avec de grands yeux, sans jambes ni mains, répondit-elle prenant l'animal dans ses mains.

-Il est trop mignon ! s'émerveilla Naomy.

-C'est vrai, j'aime beaucoup les muflizes. Il y a un autre animal que j'adore, c'est le phoenix.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Naomy.

-C'est un oiseau au plumage rouge et or qui possède de nombreux pouvoirs, notamment celui de renaître de ses cendres. Ses larmes guérissent n'importe quelle blessure. C'est un oiseau magnifique, j'aimerai en voir un jour. J'ai aussi entendu dire que ses plumes conféraient puissance et connaissance.

Al sursauta. Il comprenait à présent, son étonnante facilité à effectuer les sorts les plus compliqués. Fumseck, qui venait le voir régulièrement lorsqu'il était seul, s'attachait de plus en plus à lui. Il hésita, puis décida de ne pas en parler tout de suite à ses amis.

Le lendemain se passa sans encombre et fut très calme. Ce n'est que le mardi matin que les choses se gâtèrent. Ils attendaient devant la porte du cachot servant de salle de potions. Leur professeur, qui avait la fâcheuse manie d'arriver en retard, avait aussi celle d'imiter à chacun de leurs cours un des élèves. Melody, qui discutait avec Miguel, se tut en entendant les caractéristiques bruits de pas de sa professeur. Elle la guetta au bout du couloir. Quand elle arriva, Melody reçut comme un coup à l'estomac. Les cheveux noirs bleutés, le visage pâle et les yeux bleu clair, son professeur arriva en souriant. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de potions en silence, chacun craignant la réaction de la demi-vélane. En effet, l'histoire de son coup de colère dans le train avait fait le tour de l'école. Mais cette dernière, le regard impassible, resta calme. Le cours débuta, et comme toujours, Melody se montra très performante. Elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais elle se retenait d'étrangler sa professeur. Au quinzième sourire angélique de cette dernière, Melody,…comment dire… péta un plomb. Ses cheveux ondulèrent au niveau de ses yeux, elle se souleva d'un demi mètre, ses yeux reflétaient un orage.

-"CESSEZ IMMEDIATEMENT DE M'IMITER SALE METAMORPHOMAGE ! VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS CE QUE JE PEUX VOUS FAIRE ALORS NE VOUS AVISEZ PLUS JAMAIS D'IMITER UNE DEMI-VELANE !"

La professeur, ébahit, eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle se mit à changer de tête à une vitesse hallucinante. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, les cheveux gris, le visage ridé. Son buste tomba sur le bureau. De sa main gauche aux ongles noircis, elle tâtonna un moment sur le bureau sous le regard effrayé des élèves. Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent un flacon de verre, sa main le happa aussitôt. Elle l'ouvrit difficilement et l'approche en tremblant de sa bouche. Aussitôt, elle se redressa. Elle reprit son cours normalement, en évitant soigneusement de regarder Melody. Cette dernière ne parla pas de cet incident et reprit sa conversation avec Miguel. Après les cours, elle partit dans les couloirs sans avoir rien dit à ses amis. Ils regagnèrent la salle commune.

Elle réapparut une heure plus tard, joyeuse, une multitude de livres sous le bras. Ses amis levèrent le nez de leurs devoirs, et la regardèrent s'installer à leur table avec sa colonne de livres, puis commencer ses devoirs, en s'aidant des vieux bouquins. Elle releva soudain la tête, consciente qu'ils l'observaient.

-"Besoin d'aide ?" leur proposa-t-elle.

Ils bredouillèrent des non mercis confus. Elle soupira en souriant, puis ouvrit un de ses livres et entreprit de leur expliquer le cours d'enchantements. Ils semblèrent soudain se réveiller et l'écoutèrent attentivement. Melody, heureuse, les aidait volontiers. Nicolas et Al tentaient tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le livre, mais chaque fois leurs regards remontaient vers le doux visage de Melody. Al n'avait pas besoin d'être aidé, mais ses amis se seraient douté de quelque chose s'il leur avait dit.Ce fut le premier cours de rattrapage que Melody leur donna, suivi de beaucoup d'autres.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 4**

**Mot des auteurs :** Bonjour à tous, nous vous écrivons ce mot simplement pour vous dire que comme nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic la réponse aux reviews et la publication des chapitres peuvent nous mettre un peu de temps. Mais nous allons tout de même essayer de répondre à vos questions et de publier de nouveaux chapitres environ une fois par semaine !

**Résumé du chapitre 5 :** Les vacances sont arrivées. Al, Nicolas et les autres décident d'en profiter pour fouiller le château et de trouver les nombreux passages secrets dont tout le monde parle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Passages secrets **

Le 25 Octobre marqua le début des vacances. Beaucoup d'élèves partaient chez eux, et Al, Naomy, Miguel, Melody et Nicolas étaient des rares Gryffondors à rester dans la salle commune le jour du départ. En effet, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait manquer d'explorer le château. Ils avaient prévu peu de temps avant de profiter de l'absence des élèves afin de trouver les nombreux passages secrets dont regorgeaient Poudlard. C'était un mercredi matin, et les cinq amis se prélassaient devant la cheminée tout en bavardant.

-"Nous commencerons nos recherches dès demain, décida Al. Le château est tellement grand que nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. Il faudra nous séparer en deux groupes pour aller plus vite. Nous changerons ces groupes chaque jour, pour ne pas risquer de nous faire remarquer.

- Ca me parait être une bonne idée, répondit Naomy. Il faudrait qu'un groupe commence par les cachots et remonte, tandis que l'autre partira du dernier étage et descendra, ce qui veux dire que chaque étage sera inspecté deux fois.

- Je suis d'accord, ça nous permettra d'aller plus vite tout en étant sûrs de bien chercher, déclara Miguel.

- Alors nous commencerons demain matin, aujourd'hui sera une journée de repos, dit Al. Le premier réveillé attendra dans la salle commune et commencera à faire les groupes et à étudier le plan du château. Lorsque tout le monde sera debout, nous irons déjeuner puis nous reviendrons ici pour nous préparer. Toutefois, tâchons d'être discrets."

Les autres acquiescèrent. Entre temps, la salle s'était vidée. Il n'y avait que des quatrièmes années qui travaillaient en silence à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils continuèrent à parler, puis allèrent déjeuner. Dans la grande salle, toutes les tables avaient disparues. Seule restait au centre de la pièce une immense table ronde où étaient installés les professeurs et les autres élèves restant. Le jeune Poufsoufle que Al avait aperçut lors de la répartition était assis à côté de deux jeunes garçons qui semblaient l'escorter. Le poufsoufle les regarda fixement s'asseoir, puis détourna le regard. A part lui, il ne restait comme élèves qu'une douzaine de représentants de chaque maison. D'autres élèves arrivèrent, puis le directeur fit son entrée. Aussitôt, le silence se fit. Il vint s'installer sans un mot, claqua dans ses mains, et aussitôt, la table se couvrit de mets délicieux. Le repas fut silencieux, et à peine eurent-ils finit que les cinq amis se dépêchèrent de partir.

Ils sortirent dans le parc. Le soleil brillait, malgré les températures assez basses. Ils s'installèrent sur un rocher, au bord du lac scintillant. Tout était étrangement calme. Melody sortit Sélène de sa poche et la conversation dériva sur les créatures magiques. Soudain, Naomy poussa un cri.

-"Melody ! Sélène va vers la forêt interdite !"

La jeune fille bondit sur ses pieds et courut derrière le chaton qui atteignait déjà l'orée de la forêt. Ses amis la suivaient de quelques mètres. Lorsque la créature disparut derrière les arbres, Melody s'arrêta, essoufflée. Elle s'adossa à un rocher vertical et assez haut pour reprendre son souffle, se tourna vers ses amis. Ils étaient tous les quatre là, à attendre sa réaction. Elle se redressa, puis recommença à courir vers la forêt.

-"Melody, revient ! C'est trop dangereux !"

Al avait crié, et regardait son amie s'enfoncer de plus en plus entre les arbres. Bientôt, elle disparut. Aussitôt, il courut derrière elle en l'appelant. Les trois autres, ébahis, ne bougèrent pas. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, Al avait lui aussi disparut.

Al courait à en perdre haleine, hurlant le nom de son amie. Les branches lui fouettaient le visage, ses mains étaient pleines d'égratignures, un point de côté lui sciait le flanc, pourtant il ne s'arrêtait pas, voulant à tout prix retrouver Melody. Il déboucha soudain dans une clairière. Les arbres laissaient passer une douce lumière, et formaient un cercle d'une incroyable perfection. Un ruisseau serpentait, coupant la clairière en deux. Au centre de l'espace, un saule pleureur laissait tomber ses feuilles dans l'eau. Al était stupéfait de découvrir un pareil endroit dans la forêt interdite. Il avança doucement, n'osant percer le silence seulement troublé par le chant des oiseaux et le bruit de l'eau. Il atteignit le rideau de feuille de l'arbre, et l'ouvrit doucement. A l'ombre des branches, Melody, Sélène dans les bras, était assise.

-"Melody ? Ca va ?

- Oui, elle s'était réfugié ici, quelque chose a du lui faire peur. Touche la, elle n'arrête pas de trembler.

Al s'approcha de l'animal.

- Oui, elle ne va bien. Tu viens, les autres doivent s'inquiéter."

Elle hocha la tête, puis se leva doucement. Tout à coup, un craquement retentit, les faisant sursauter. Sélène couina, puis se réfugia dans la manche de sa maîtresse. Les deux amis se regardèrent, inquiets. Al s'approcha des feuilles, et les ouvrit brusquement. Sa peur fit place à la stupéfaction.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le jeune poussoufle se retourna.

- Je peux te poser la même question, mais pour ton information, je suis venu chercher les ingrédients d'une potion pour Mme Cauldron." Lui dit-il d'un ton sec.

Al remarqua le tic du garçon. Sa tempe était comme agité de soubresauts."Il ment." Se dit Al.

Sans rien ajouter, Al prit Melody par la main et ils partirent ensemble de la clairière.

Miguel, Nicolas et Naomy attendaient avec anxiété le retour de leurs amis. Soudain, ils les virent émerger de la forêt en souriant. Le sang de Nicolas ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit que Al tenait fermement Melody par la main. Il ne dit rien mais se promit d'en parler avec Al après.

Ils rentrèrent au château tout en écoutant Al et Melody raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Le lendemain, ils fouillèrent le château, Miguel, Naomy et Melody d'un côté, et Al et Nicolas de l'autre. C'est ce moment que choisit Nicolas pour parler à Al de Melody.

-"Al, pourquoi tenais-tu la main de Melody hier ?

- Bah…pour lui montrer le ...le chemin dans …dans la forêt, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! J'allais pas la laisser traîner derrière moi !"

Nicolas ne répondit pas. Mais comment avais-il pu être jaloux de son meilleur ami à ce point là ? Non mais franchement, Al sortir avec Melody … Quelle idée ! Entre eux deux, Nicolas était quand même le plus beau. Elle essayait juste de le rendre jaloux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'espérais Nicolas.

Ils inspectèrent le château toute la journée, sans succès. Le lendemain, ils reprirent leurs recherches, beaucoup moins optimistes. Al, qui était avec Melody et Miguel, cherchait en vain, touchant les murs à la recherche d'une quelconque interstice pouvant ouvrir un passage. Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient au sixième étage, Melody sursauta.

-"Venez voir les garçons, j'ai trouvé quelque chose !"

Ils la rejoignirent en courant. Elle se trouvait devant un tableau représentant une forêt étrangement lumineuse. Les arbres atteignaient une hauteur vertigineuse, ils étaient parés de feuilles aux tons orangés. Melody était agenouillée devant, et cherchait avec ses mains un moyen de l'ouvrir.

-"Il y a une sorte de mécanisme, là, en dessous ! Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir.

- Attends, je vais t'aider, répondit Miguel.

Melody se poussa et Miguel prit sa place. Al, quant à lui, ne pouvait détacher son regard du tableau. Quelque chose dans cette forêt lui rappelait quelque chose.

- Ca y est, j'ai trouvé !

Il y eut un déclic, et le panneau se coupa verticalement en deux pour laisser place à un trou noir.

- On…on y va ou on prévient les autres ? demanda Melody.

- Il serait plus prudent de ne pas y aller que tous les trois, mais je ne sais pas si je réussirai à le rouvrir après. Alors je propose d'y aller quand même."répondit Miguel.

Melody grimaça mais ne dit rien, tandis que Al hocha la tête en silence. Il fit un lumos, puis entra le premier. Sa baguette éclaira un large tunnel qui descendait en pente douce. Il s'y engagea prudemment. Les autres le suivirent. Soudain, alors qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de quelques mètres de l'entrée, un léger bruit leur indiqua que le tunnel s'était fermé. Au bout d'une demi-heure, un courant d'air leur indiqua qu'ils touchaient au but. Tout à coup, Al cria, puis jura.

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! s'écria Melody.

- Rien, je me suis prit le mur en pleine tête, grogna-t-il.

- Ah, d'accord. Heu, tu vas bien ?

- Mouais, bof. Arrête de rigoler Miguel !"

Ce ne fut pas un, mais deux rires qui lui répondirent. Grognon, Al chercha un moyen de sortir. Il n'y arrivait, ce qui le rendit encore de plus mauvaise humeur. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres se tordaient de rire, et n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter. Essayant de les ignorer, il se concentra sur le mur. Il semblait être en bois, il devrait céder sous son poids. Il bascula dessus, donnant de violents coups. Soudain, il tomba de tout son long par terre, une lumière aveuglante lui fit plisser les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il découvrit Melody et Miguel stupéfait. En observant les alentours, il découvrit la clairière dans laquelle il était venu chercher Melody. La porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir était en fait incrustée dans le saule pleureur. Il se releva, et les autres vinrent se placer près de lui.

-"C'est impossible ! murmura Melody. Comment avons-nous pu arriver là ?

- Il…il serait peut-être temps de rentrer, non ? dit Miguel. Les autres vont s'inquieter…"

Melody et Al approuvèrent en silence, et ils partirent tous trois en sens inverse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Passages secrets (2)**

C'est tout excité que Melody, Al et Miguel étaient rentrés dans la salle commune. Naomy et Nicolas les attendaient impatiemment. Ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds en les entendant entrer.

-"Alors, vous étiez où ? s'écria Naomy.

- Ca fait une heure que vous devriez être revenu ! Non mais c'est quoi ça ! Ca ne vous intéresse pas de savoir qu'on a trouvé un passage secret, non ? Vous vous en fichez ou quoi !

- Hein ?!? s'écrièrent les trois amis en cœur. Nous aussi !!!

- Ah bon ? C'est cool alors. Je vous en prie asseyez vous pendant que je raconte.

Naomy grimaça en entendant l'impolitesse de son ami, mais ne dit rien. Melody, à sa tête, comprit qu'elle avait passé une mauvaise journée et qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver.

- On était dans un couloir, au 2ème étage, lorsque le borgne est arrivé.

Le borgne était le surnom qu'ils donnaient au concierge, car ce dernier avait un œil fermé, à l'aspect violacé.

- On s'est précipité derrière une tenture, car c'était la seule cachette en vue, et on a attendu. Tout à coup, on s'est senti partir en arrière, et on s'est retrouvé dans une petite pièce, avec une porte. Naturellement, on l'a ouverte, et on a trouvé un escalier qui montait, et tout au bout, une autre porte qui donne sur un tableau tout près de la grosse dame. C'est pour ça qu'on est revenu si vite.

- Ouah, c'est génial ! dit Miguel. Nous, c'est Melody qui a découvert un passage secret. Vas-y, raconte leur.

Nicolas posa sur la jeune fille un regard affectueux. Celle-ci s'en aperçut mais fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

- Alors que je passais mes doigts sur le cadre d'un tableau pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose, j'ai touché une chose qui m'a semblé être en fer. Je me suis dit que ça ne faisait certainement pas parti du cadre, et mon hypothèse a été certifiée quand j'ai regardé pour voir ce que c'était. J'ai aussitôt appelé les garçons et Miguel a réussi débloquer le mécanisme. Le tableau s'est comme coupé en deux, et on a découvert un tunnel qui descendait en pente douce. Au bout d'un moment, on a senti un courant d'air…

Al crut qu'elle allait parler du fou rire qu'il avait eu et pourquoi, mais elle n'en fit rien, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup.

- On a réussi à ouvrir une sorte de panneau de bois et on s'est retrouvé dans la clairière où j'étais venue chercher Sélène. Après, on a décidé de rentrer.

Nicolas et Naomy l'écoutaient, ébahis.

- Deux dans une même journée, c'est absolument formidable ! dit Nicolas. On continue demain ?

- Ah non ! cria Melody.

Tous la regardèrent, stupéfaits.

- On a plein de devoirs à faire, je sais que vous n'aimez pas ça et que vous préfèreriez faire autre chose, mais je vous rappelle que vous avez tous besoin de remonter vos notes ce trimestre !!! A part Al et Naomy qui écoutent en classe, eux !!! Toi Nicolas, tu ne fais absolument rien, et ne compte pas sur moi pour te passer mes notes !!! Toi Miguel, c'est encore autre chose, tu fais tes devoirs, enfin tu essayes, mais c'est clair que si tu lambines avec Niolas en cours, tu risques pas d'y arriver !!! Alors demain, c'est cours de rattrapage pour tout le monde !!!

- Mais avec qui ? risqua Nicolas.

- Avec moi bien sûr !!! C'est pas toi qui pourrait le faire !!!"

Al sourit intérieurement devant la mine déconfite de ses deux amis. Et devant le visage de Melody. Elle était encore plus belle en colère. Il regarda Naomy qui souriait, visiblement ravie de voir Nicolas calmé par Melody. Cette dernière partit de la salle commune, non sans lui avoir sourit au passage.

Le lendemain, ils décidèrent de se montrer les passages. Ils essayèrent celui près de leur salle commune, qui se révéla très pratique. Puis ils montèrent au sixième étage. Nicolas fut impressionnée devant la clairière. Ils remontaient le tunnel lorsque Al, qui était en tête, perçut des bruits de pas. Il s'arrêta brusquement et fit signe aux autres de ne plus faire de bruits. Il éteignit sa baguette. Les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement, et il décida de faire demi-tour. Ils sortirent à l'air libre précipitamment, refermèrent le passage, et partirent se réfugier à l'ombre des arbres, assez près pour voir l'autre utilisateur du passage. Lorsqu'ils virent pivoter le panneau, ils retinrent leur respiration. Al eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant le jeune pousoufle sortir, suivi de près par ses "gardes du corps". Le poussoufle dû se sentir observé, car il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, scrutant les arbres. Apparemment, il ne dû rien voir de contrariant, car il sourit. Puis il fit signe à ses deux acolytes, qui reculèrent d'un pas. Il prit sa baguette, chuchota quelque chose tout en faisant des mouvements circulaires avec celle-ci. A peine eut-il finit qu'un cercle assez grand se découpa dans l'air. On y voyait des volutes d'électricité de couleur bleu tournoyant dedans. Il était assez haut et large pour laisser passer aisément une personne. Les trois garçons disparurent entre les tournoiements, mais le passage ne se referma pas. Alors que Nicolas faisait un pas y aller, Melody le retint.

-"Ce n'est pas prudent, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans ! Et s'ils nous voient dedans, comment tu vas faire !

- Mais on peut y aller ! Si eux y vont, on peut aussi !

- Melody a raison, le coupa Al. Il vaut mieux rentrer, et nous reviendrons une autre fois après avoir pris de quoi nous défendre.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui est de mon côté ! Merci Al ! Je peux compter sur toi, contrairement à d'autres !

Nicolas jeta un regard haineux à Al, à qui Melody souriait. Miguel et Naomy regardaient embarrassés leurs amis débattre.

- Bon, on y va ?" dit Naomy.

Ils repartirent tous les cinq dans la salle commune.

Le lendemain était un samedi, et les cinq amis se réveillèrent très tard. Tous, sauf une. Lorsque Al descendit dans la salle commune, il découvrit Melody affairée à écrire sur des feuilles de parchemin. Elle était installée à une table jonchée de feuilles et couvertes de livres en tous genres qu'elle feuilletait de temps à autres. Elle lui tournait le dos et ne l'entendit pas. Il s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son épaule. La jeune fille sursauta à ce contact, et se retourna d'un coup.

-"Bon…bonjour…Melody, bredouilla-t-il, confus.

- Salut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec tes parchemins ?

- Je prépare des tests pour nos amis les faignants, et je suis sûre qu'ils ne savent pas la moitié des cours qu'on a eu ce trimestre ! Résultat, je suis débordée, et ça va durer toutes les vacances ! Tout ça à cause de deux paresseux qui ne daignent même pas écouter les professeurs ! J'en ai marre, marre, marre !!!

Al sourit devant la mine furieuse de son amie.

- Mais pourquoi te donnes-tu tant de mal pour eux, s'ils ne veulent pas travailler, laisse les, ils en subiront les conséquences, et lorsqu'ils se seront rendu compte de leurs erreurs, ils viendront te trouver, lui assura-t-il d'une voix confiante.

- Je sais, mais je me sens responsable. Je sais que Nicolas…enfin…m'aime bien, et qu'il me regarde en classe. Mais ce n'est pas réciproque, et je ne veux pas qu'il gâche ses études pour moi, alors qu'il trouvera certainement quelqu'un bientôt, et qu'alors il cessera de penser à moi. J'aurai préféré ne jamais m'asseoir dans votre wagon le jour de la rentrée, il ne m'aurait sûrement jamais approché, regardé et parlé, nous ne serions jamais devenus amis, et ça aurait été mieux, il n'aurait pas imaginé m'ai…m'apprécier. C'est dur tu sais, gémit-elle en mettant ses bras autour de son cou et en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Al, rougissant comme une tomate, resta les bras ballant à regarder les cheveux de son amie.

- Tu sais, je pense qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de devenir ami avec toi pour s'apercevoir que tu lui plaisais. C'est difficile de ne pas te remarquer, tu sais.

Il ne vit pas que Nicolas était en haut des escaliers, et qu'il l'observait et l'écoutait depuis sa dernière phrase.

- Ne te sens pas coupable…

Al trouva enfin une utilité à ses bras et les posa sur la taille de son amie. Nicolas furieux, le regardait toujours. Il leva les yeux et découvrit Naomy assise dans l'escalier d'en face, les larmes aux yeux. Elle le vit, et le regarda, étonné. Puis elle retourna doucement dans son dortoir. Nicolas remonta lui aussi, mais en faisant plus de bruit. Melody sursauta en entendant les pas, se dégagea des bras et regarda l'escalier menant chez les garçons d'un air soupçonneux. Comme elle n'entendait plus rien, elle se retourna vers Al. Celui-ci regardait aussi l'escalier, craignant le pire.

- Merci Al de m'avoir consolé, tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant de remonter en courant les escaliers.

- De…de rien."

Il remonta dans son dortoir en souriant.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, tout était silencieux. Les rideaux du lit de Miguel étaient fermés, mais une fine fente permettait de voir à l'intérieur. Curieux, il trouva Miguel et Nicolas qui chuchotaient. L'étonnement se lisait sur le visage de Miguel, tandis qu'on voyait clairement sur le visage de Nicolas qu'il était furieux. Ils parlaient tous les deux de lui, ce qui l'énerva. Il écarta les rideaux d'un coup sec, les faisant sursauter.

-"SI VOUS AVEZ DES CHOSES A RACONTER SUR MOI, DITES LE MOI EN FACE !!!

Nicolas partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en évitant soigneusement de regarder Al. Miguel regardait Al, mais il n'avait pas l'air en colère, au contraire. Il souriait. IL SOURIAIT. Dans un moment pareil.

- Ecoute Miguel, si c'est pour te moquer de moi, TU SORS !!!

- Calme-toi Al, je n'ai rien dit.

- …"

Il alla s'installer sur son lit et attendit que Nicolas sorte enfin pour aller se laver. Quand ce dernier eut terminé, il sortit rapidement du dortoir. Al soupira, puis partit prendre sa douche. Il partit ensuite déjeuner avec Miguel, mais ne trouva pas Nicolas. Melody et Naomy était déjà venues déjeuner. Dans la salle commune, ils découvrirent les deux jeunes filles installées dans des fauteuils. Naomy dessinait, tandis que Melody continuait le travail qu'elle avait prévu pour Nicolas et Miguel. Lorsqu'elle vit Al entrer, elle fit à Al son plus beau sourire. Miguel se raidit devant la pile de parchemin qu'elle avait prévu pour lui. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux et commencèrent une partie d'échec version sorcier. Soudain, Nicolas fit irruption dans la pièce. Il venait du couloir et marchait d'un pas lourd. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Naomy qui ouvrit grand les yeux et le regarda stupéfaite. Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna dehors. Melody les suivit du regard, haussa les épaules et reprit son travail. Tout à coup, Melody s'exclama :

-"Ca y est !!! Miguel, tu viens, j'ai des choses à te donner…

- J'arrive, j'arrive.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider, et tu seras un des premiers de la classe !

Miguel la regarda comme si elle venait de lui apprendre qu'elle sortait avec le directeur, mais ne dit rien. Puis Melody se tourna vers Al.

- Tu veux bien aller chercher Nicolas s'il te plait ?

- Heu…si tu veux."

Il sortit de la salle en réfléchissant à la façon d'aborder son ex meilleur ami. Le couloir était désert, mais il ne perdit pas espoir et chercha partout, ouvrant toutes les portes. Soudain, il tomba nez à nez avec Naomy qui le regarda, effrayée.

-"Nicolas veut…te parler."

Puis elle partit en courant. Il entra dans la salle qu'elle venait de quitter. C'était la salle d'étude des moldus, et c'était la première fois qu'il y entrait. Il trouva Nicolas les bras croisés, qui semblait l'attendre.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Melody t'appelle, elle a fini de préparer vos révisions.

- Je m'en fiche de Melody, je veux comprendre comment tu as pu me trahir à ce point !

- Mais je ne t'ai pas trahi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- "Ne te sens pas coupable Melody, tu vas briser le cœur de Nicolas, mais c'est pas grave, sors avec moooaaa !"

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Ah ouais ?

- Je vais t'expliquer…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Nicolas souriait à Al.

- OK, OK. On ne va pas se disputer pour une fille quand même ? Aussi charmante soit-elle.

- Oui, je suis d'accord."

Ils retournèrent ensemble à la salle commune. Melody sourit en les voyant, puis s'occupa de Nicolas en lui donnant une pile de parchemin encore plus grande que celle de Miguel. Il grogna un peu, mais se mit rapidement au travail, sous le regard amusé de ses amis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Disputes et réconciliations**

La fin des vacances se passa sans encombres hormis que Nicolas évitait Melody. Celle-ci s'en aperçut et chercha à se réconcilier avec lui. Aussi, la veille de la rentrée, alors que tous les élèves étaient revenus et que la salle commune était presque vide, Melody prit son ami à part, pendant que les autres allaient se coucher.

-"Ecoute Nicolas, je ne voudrai pas que ce qui s'est passé entre Al et moi nuise à nos amitiés, s'excusa Melody.

- Mais c'est pas grave tu sais, se prendre dans les bras c'est le genre de choses qu'on fait à ses amis, non ?

-Oui, enfin…Je voulais surtout parler du baiser. Je sais que ça t'as brisé le cœur, mais pardonne moi s'il te plait.

- Hein…le quoi !!!

- Mais je t'en prie Nicolas, ne t'énerve p…

- Le…baiser !!!

- Mais tu comprends Nicolas, toi et moi c'est pas possible.

- Il a osé !

- Oh ! je t'en prie, ne rends pas les choses plus dures qu'elles ne le sont déjà !!! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi Melody, je dois régler un compte avec M. Albus Dumbledore. Bonne nuit, dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Mais attends, ce n'est pas sa faute !" cria-t-elle en attirant les regards des derniers élèves présents.

Mais Nicolas ne l'entendit pas, il venait tout juste de claquer la porte du dortoir derrière lui.

-"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE !!! hurla-t-il.

Al sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, une autre dans les mains qu'il utilisait pour sécher ses cheveux blonds mats.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !!! cria-t-il à en faire trembler le château. Il y a mon cher Albus, que tu as _sans le faire exprès _oublié un tout petit, minuscule, léger et insignifiant détail l'autre jour !!! C'est quoi ces manière d'embrasser les filles sans ma permission, hein ?!? En particulier quand il s'agit de Melody !!!...

- Mais j'ai rien fait !

- Tu as même posé tes mains sur sa taille ! Je veux bien que tu la prennes dans tes bras, mais faut quand pas exagérer ! Il y a des limites !

- C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus, je n'allais pas la laisser pleurer sur mon épaule !

- Ah oui, et pourquoi pas ! Mais oui, bien sûr ! Tu as raison ! Pour lui remonter le moral, tu l'as embrassé ! dit-il sur un ton ironique.

- Mais c'est elle qui m'a embrassé !

- Ah oui ! Et tu pouvais pas la repousser !

- Facile à dire, t'étais pas à ma place ! C'est impossible, elle a toutes les qualités du monde ! Elle est gentille, douce, atentionnée, touchante, intelligente, et surtout mignonne, très mignonne, très très mignonne, non ! très très très migno…

- Je t'interdis de penser ça d'elle !!! En plus, tu rejettes toute la faute sur elle, mais tu vois pas qu'elle est déjà effondrée !!!

A ce moment là, Melody fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle regarda les deux garçons, rougit et dit :

- Arrêtez de vous disputer ! Je sors avec qui je veux, alors Nicolas arrête ! Tu es dégoulinant de sueur à force de crier ! Et toi Al, désolé, mais ta serviette est…tombée. Maintenant, vous vous taisez, parce que j'en ai marre de vous entendre ! Si vous continuez comme ça, je, je, je…je vous parle plus !"

Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

- Et en plus tu lui montres ton intimité !!!

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Puis ils allèrent se coucher – après avoir pris une douche pour l'un et s'être habillé pour l'autre.

Le lendemain, Melody se réveilla de bonne heure.Les autres filles du dortoir dormaient encore. Elle prit sa douche, s'habilla et se coiffa, avant de descendre dans la salle commune, presque vide. Elle prit un livre en attendant les autres. Les trois garçons ne tardèrent pas à arriver, mais Naomy manquait toujours. Melody décida de monter la chercher, mais la jeune fille déclara qu'elle avait mal à la tête, qu'elle allait arriver après. Melody s'en étonna mais n'en montra rien. Elle descendit déjeuner avec les garçons. Dix minutes plus tard, Naomy entra dans la salle. Melody la trouva changée, comme si elle avait fait particulièrement attention à être radieuse ce matin. Elle n'était pas vélane, et pourtant elle égalait de peu Melody en beauté. Souriante, elle vint s'asseoir au côté de son amie.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait Naomy ? demanda Miguel, éberlué.

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- Rien, rien."

Le déjeuner fut silencieux pour nos cinq amis. Naomy partit avant les autres, prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas faim

-"Elle est bizarre aujourd'hui", déclara Nicolas.

Les autres approuvèrent.

Dans le couloir, Naomy sourit. Son plan marchait à merveille. Soudain, elle entendit quelu'un derrière elle. Elle se retourna et feignit d'être étonnée en découvrant Michaël Dritich, un Gryffondor de deuxième année qu'elle avait déjà aperçu de nombreuses fois. Il avait des cheveux châtains qui lui retombaient devant les yeux, un peu comme Al. Ses yeux étaient couleur noisette, et ils en faisaient craquer plus d'une. Il était plutôt musclé et occupait le poste de batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, avec Miguel. Ils n'avaient pas eut beaucoup l'occasion de se parler étant donné que les entraînements ne permettaient pas vraiment de discuter. D'ailleurs, le premier match contre les Serdaigles était la semaine suivante.

-"Bonjour Michaël.

- Bonjour Naomy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais seule dans les couloirs ? Ce n'est pas très prudent, surtout pour une jolie file comme toi.

Naomy éclata de rire.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi s'il te plait.

- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je t'assure que c'est vrai. Bon, je vais te raccompagner dans ton dortoir, on ne sait jamais.

Naomy sourit intérieurement. D'habitude, ce n'est pas lui charmait les filles, c'était les filles qui le charmaient.

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, laisse moi réfléchir.

Elle compta jusqu'à cinq dans sa tête.

- D'accord !

- C'est génial ! Ca fait plusieurs fois que je voulais te le demander.

- On remonte à la salle commune ?

- D'accord."

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame, ils découvrirent Melody, Al, Nicolas et Miguel qui l'attendaient. Miguel regarda le deuxième année d'un air méfiant mais ne dit rien.

-"Tu commences par quoi Naomy ?

- Botanique.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Ok, attends moi je vais chercher mes affaires.

Miguel, de plus en plus méfiant, regardait le garçon les yeux plissés. Lorsque Naomy revient, le jeune homme la prit par la main et ils sortirent ensemble.

Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux et il l'aida à faire ses devoirs. Tout à coup, il la prit par la taille, et se pencha vers elle.

-"Attends Michaël."

Elle se déplaça au milieu de la salle commune avec lui, juste devant les quatre autres. Nicolas somnolait, Melody était en train de recoudre la robe de Al trouée (suite à un incident en potions), et Al et Miguel faisait une partie d'échec version sorcier. Là, Michaël l'embrassa tendrement, sous les yeux ébahis de Miguel qui les regardait, bouche ouverte. Manifestement, il voulait dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche ; il se contentait de l'ouvrir et de la fermer, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Puis Naomy regagna sa place tranquillement. Miguel se leva d'un coup marcha d'un pas décidé vers le petit copain de son amie. Ses poings se balançaient et donnaient l'impression qu'il voulait le frapper. Mais celui-ci s'en aperçut et se leva, juste à temps pour tendre son bras et arrêter Miguel qui continuaient de marcher sur place, et tentait de frapper son adversaire. Malheureusement, Miguel avait beau être fort pour son âge, il n'en restait pas moins petit. Il avait environ une tête de moins que tous les gens de son âge, ce qui faisait une grande différence avec le deuxième année.

-"Euh…Naomy, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à ton ami là ?

- Miguel, arrête s'il te plait.

- Gnark, attends…je vais le taper, je vais le taper.

Les élèves autour d'eux se tordaient de rire, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la fureur de Miguel.

- Naomy, je peux lui casser la tête ? Il m'agace.

- Ne lui fais pas de mal, s'il te plait.

Il prit Miguel par le col en gardant son bras tendu pour ne pas recevoir de coups et alla le déposer dans un fauteuil vide.

- Tu nous laisse tranquille, OK ? Premier avertissement."

Il le lâcha et revint vers Naomy qui regardait Miguel en se mordant la lèvre.

Al n'avait pas bronché lorsque Michaël avait embrassé. Il trouvait un peu louche le comportement de la jeune fille, mais l'esprit féminin ne faisait pas partie des matières qu'il étudiait. Miguel ne bougeait plus et regardait devant lui sans rien dire. Al eut pitié de le voir ainsi. Il était très protecteur avec Naomy, mais il était temps à présent qu'il cesse d'être derrière elle. Les autres élèves avaient cessé de rire et avait repris leur travail. Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle commune, et Al en eut assez. Il sortit en soupirant. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Melody.

-"Où tu vas Al ?

- A la bibliothèque.

- Je suis désolé pour hier soir.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu me fais la tête toi aussi ?

- Mais non, bien sûr que non ! Je suis contrarié, c'est tout. Je vais à la bibliothèque chercher une formule pour rendre invisible, pour aller dans le passage de Grindewald.

- Grindewald ? C'est qui ?

- C'est le poufsoufle qui utilise notre passage. Il n'a pas l'air méchant, mais quelque chose m'intrigue.

- Alors allons chercher cette formule !

- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de Miguel.

- Tu ne vas pas commencer à faire comme Miguel avec Naomy et à me dire ce que je dois faire ! Je viens avec toi, c'est tout !

- De toute façon je suis trop fatigué pour débattre avec toi.

Ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque silencieuse. La bibliothécaire, Melle Donelle, était une jeune femme à l'aspect décontracté. Elle punissait rarement et avait pris en affection Melody qui venait régulièrement la voir.

-"Bonjour Melody ! Al ! C'est bien la première fois que je te vois venir ici ! dit-elle en souriant. Vous cherchez quelque chose de spécial ?

- Non Camille, on cherche un livre pour la métamorphose, mais tu me connais, je sais où c'est !!!

- Absolument ! A tout à l'heure !

Ils s'éloignèrent entre les hautes étagères de bois. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle s'arrêta devant un espace entouré d'étagères. Les rayonnages surplombaient une longue table où étaient disposées à intervalle régulier de petites lampes diffusant pourtant une lumière éclatante.

- C'est ici qu'il faut chercher pour les sorts plus complexes et non enseignés en cours.

- Alors mettons-nous au travail dès maintenant !"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Farces et invisibilité**

Al reposa en soupirant le sixième livre qu'il venait de feuilleter. Cela faisait une heure et quart qu'ils étaient là, et toujours aucune trace de ce qu'ils cherchaient de son côté. Il leva la tête pour apercevoir le doux visage de Melody, mais au lieu de cela, se retrouva nez à nez avec une pile de grimoires poussiéreux. Il sursauta, puis se leva, inquiet. Il regarda par la fenêtre, et fit le tour de la table. Il découvrit Melody ensevelie sous une montagne de vieux livres. La jeune fille était tellement absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il toussota, mais elle ne réagit toujours pas.

-« Euh…Melody ?

- …

- Melody ?!

-Al, ce n'est pas en parlant que l'on trouver.

- Mais Melody, regarde par la …

- Ecoute Al, dit elle en levant enfin les yeux vers lui, je t'aime, on est d'accord, mais là on n'a pas encore fait la moitié de la bibliothèque !!!!!!!!!!!

- Il fait nuit.

- Je n'en ai rien à …Quoi ?!?

- Le dîner va bientôt commencer, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

- Tu as raison. Mais je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Le problème, c'est que je ne comprend pas bien…J'y suis depuis une demi-heure.

Al considéra avec frayeur les nombreux livres qu'elle avait lus. Puis il se pencha pour étudier la page, mais fut subitement découragé en découvrant la complexité du sort.

- Je l'étudierai ce soir, décida Melody. D'abord, on va ranger, puis on ira manger. »

Le lendemain matin, un mardi, les cinq amis allèrent déjeuner dans la grande salle en silence. Miguel n'adressait toujours pas la parole à Naomy, qui s'en attristait, mais n'en montrait rien. Peu de temps après, ils se rendirent, comme d'habitude, à leur cours de potions. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent surpris de découvrir la porte du cachot ouverte, et à l'intérieur, leur professeur de potions bavardant gaiement avec un jeune homme qui l'écoutait distraitement. Les étagères auparavant jonchées de bocaux poussiéreux et mal rangés contenaient maintenant une multitude de récipients en tous genres, se déclinant dans toutes les couleurs et rangés par ordre de taille. Les élèves restèrent stupéfaits sur le pas de la porte. Mme Cauldron, s'apercevant de leur présence, les incita à entrer.

-« Venez les enfants ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Les élèves entrèrent timidement et s'installèrent en silence à leurs places.

- Les enfants, laissez-moi vous présenter M. Lucifer, votre nouveau professeur de potions. Je vais partir, afin que vous puissiez faire plus ample connaissance. Au revoir les enfants !!!

Un grand brouhaha s'éleva dès que la porte se fut refermée. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les élèves semblèrent enfin s'apercevoir de leur nouveau professeur qui attendait, les bras croisés, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Une fois que le silence fut rétabli, il annonça d'une voix sèche :

- Retenue pour vous, vous, vous, vous… »

Il désigna ainsi les trois quarts de la classe, Gryffondors et Serdaigles mélangés. Les élèves, effarés, se regardèrent, mais ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot. Al, Nicolas, Naomy, Miguel et Melody ne s'étaient, par chance, que lancés un regard étonné. Le nouveau professeur prit les noms des élèves qu'il avait désignés, puis commença son cours. A la fin de l'heure, les cinq amis sortirent dans les premiers.

Après leur dernier cours, ils se rendirent dans le parc pour profiter des derniers jours de soleil. C'était le mois de Novembre, le froid était glacial, mais il faisait beau. Le lendemain après-midi, ils avaient leur dernier entraînement avant le premier match de quidditch qui avait lieu le week-end. Il avait été retardé car le stade était en rénovation, suite à un incendie l'année précédente. Ils s'installèrent sous un arbre et commencèrent à parler. Là, Melody et Al firent part de leurs recherches à leurs amis. Il fut convenu qu'ils essayeraient le sort le lendemain. En revenant au château, ils tombèrent sur un homme assez grand et mince. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, ses yeux d'un gris très clair et perçants.Il revenait du château et se dirigeait vers une cabane que Al et ses camarades avaient aperçue de nombreuses fois sans savoir ce que c'était. Il leur sourit et leur dit :

-« Vous devriez rentrer, le dîner va bientôt commencer.

- Merci, dit Al. Excusez-moi, mais…qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Léonard Nolson, je suis le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Aller, dépêchez-vous, où vous serez en retard !

- Au revoir, et merci ! » s'exclamèrent les élèves en courant vers le château.

Le lendemain, après l'entraînement de Quidditch durant lequel Nicolas avait cherché un endroit où s'entraîner à jeter le sort d'invisibilité, ils se rendirent tous dans la clairière de la forêt interdite. C'était le seul lieu où ils étaient sûrs d'êtres tranquilles, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient bloqué le passage avec un rocher de la clairière. Melody avait enfin compris en quoi consistait le sort, et tentait de l'expliquer à ses amis.

-« En fait, le sort ne rend pas l'objet invisible, c'est plus complexe. Si on ensorcelle par exemple cette pierre, elle ne sera invisible que si elle est devant quelque chose. Imaginons que j'ai jeté le sort sur cette pierre, si je la met en contact avec cette brindille, et que je cache cette dernière derrière la pierre, on ne verra ni l'une ni l'autre. Vous avez compris ?

Ses amis la regardèrent, confus.

- Imaginons que j'ensorcelle un drap, si je me cache dessous complètement, on ne me verra pas du tout et le drap non plus !!!

Cette fois ils hochèrent la tête de haut en bas.

- Maintenant, il me faut un volontaire pour essayer et un objet pour tester. D'abord, qui veut essayer ?

Personne ne répondit.

- D'accord…Al, viens là.

- Hein, mais pourquoi moi !?!

- Parce que c'est toi qui a eut l'idée de chercher cette formule et que tu es le seul je pense qui en soit capable.

- Mais…

- Tais-toi. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien tester…

- Moi je sais, s'écria Nicolas. Pourquoi pas le livre ?

- MAIS T'ES FOU OU QUOI ?!? ET COMMENT ON FAIT SI IL Y A UN PROBLEME ? HEIN ! UN LIVRE C'EST PRECIEUX !!!!!!!!!

Il regarda la jeune fille, éberlué, tandis que les autres se retenaient pour ne pas rire.

- On va prendre un morceau de parchemin, déclara-t-elle plus calmement. Tiens Al, maintenant prends ta baguette. Tu dois dire _Wingardium Invisibila _tout en décrivant trois cercles concentriques.

- D'accord, je vais essayer. »

Tremblant, il prononça clairement la formule en décrivant les trois cercles. Sur sa poitrine, le médaillon contenant les plumes de Fumseck le brûla intensément, il se retint de justesse de crier en serrant les dents. Soudain, il vacilla et tomba à terre. Il se cogna la tête contre une pierre et s'évanouit.

Lorsque Al s'éveilla, il fut prit d'une migraine atroce. Surmontant sa douleur, il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Au début, sa vue étant floue, il ne distingua rien, puis il vit ses amis assis sur le lit voisin, concertant à voix basses. Nicolas tenait le parchemin d'un air triomphant et chuchotait vivement. Difficilement, il gémit :

-« Ni…o…a…..

Son ami tourna la tête et sourit en découvrant son ami éveillé.

- Alors, comment tu vas ? Tu nous as fait une peur bleue tu sais !!! Tu peux pas savoir comment on a fl…

- Nicolas tais-toi, tu vois bien qu'il est fatigué, il n'a pas besoin que tu lui rabattes les oreilles avec tes bêtises. Comment tu te sens ?

- Mal…a…tête…

- C'est normal ! T'as pas vu le coup que tu t'es pris ?

- Nicolas, arrête, sinon je vais voir Mme Joyer. Tu t'es pris une pierre en tombant. L'infirmière t'a administré une potion de guérison, elle nous a prévenus que tu aurais mal à la tête. On lui a dit que tu étais tombé dans le parc.

- Le…pachmin…

- Le pachmachin ?!? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ! s'exclama Nicolas, s'attirant les regards noirs de Melody et Al, qui lui prit le parchemin des mains pour le secouer devant les yeux de son ami. Ah ! Le parchemin ! Il fallait le dire plus tôt !

- Ca a marché, Al ! chuchota Naomy, qui s'était contentée jusque là de le regarder, tout comme Miguel.

Al sourit et posa le parchemin sur son bras, et aussitôt l'endroit où il avait posé le papier disparut. Il sourit en se tournant vers ses amis.

- On va te laisser te reposer, maintenant, dit doucement Melody.

- C'est sûr, tu en as besoin ! Il faudrait que tu voies la tête de cadavre que tu as en ce mom…Aï !!! C'est bon, j'arrête Melody. Mais s'il te plait arrête de me taper. »

Al les regarda partir en souriant, puis prit le parchemin qu'il glissa sous son oreiller, avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain matin, ses amis passèrent.

-« Tu as vraiment de la chance ! s'exclama Nicolas. Tu vas rater tous les cours de la matinée !

Alors que Al allait acquiescer, Melody s'écria :

- Tu sais bien que Al est quelqu'un de responsable et qu'il rattrapera son retard, pas comme d'autres !

- Evidemment Melody, je compte sur toi pour me passer tes notes ! »

Puis ils partirent en cours. A midi, ils vinrent chercher Al qui sortait de l'infirmerie, après avoir promis à Mme Joyer qu'il passerait la voir le lendemain.

La fin de la journée se passa sans encombres, et le vendredi aussi. A la fin des cours, ils se rendirent dans la salle commune. Melody sortit alors une fiole de sa poche et la tendit à Al. Elle était emplie d'un liquide orange qui tournoyait.

-« C'est une potion d'énergie, tu vas la boire puis on va recommencer l'expérience avec ta cape.

Il obéit sans rien dire et but le contenue de la fiole sous le regard appuyé de Nicolas, Miguel et Naomy qui attendaient sa réaction. A peine l'eut-il avalé qu'il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à sourire, puis redevint normal.

- Venez, dit Melody qui ne semblait nullement surprise par la réaction de Al.

Ils la suivirent à travers les couloirs, puis elle entra dans la bibliothèque. Nicolas s'arrêta net, et déclara :

- Je vous attends ici.

- Pourquoi ?!? s'exclamèrent ses amis.

- Je me suis lancé le défi de ne jamais y entrer, tant que je serai en scolarité à Poudlard.

Ils le regardèrent, bouche bée. Melody le regarda, suppliante, puis le prit par la main et le força à entrer.

- Non, Melody, ne me prend pas par les sentiments ! Nooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, puis entrèrent à leur tour. Melody, qui tenait toujours la main de Nicolas sous les regards soupçonneux de Al, les conduisit dans le coin éloigné où ils avaient cherché quelques jours auparavant la formule. Elle sortit la cape de Al de son sac.

- Melody, tu es sûre que la bibliothécaire ne dira rien ?

- Elle n'est pas là, répondit-elle simplement.

- _Wingardium Invisiliba !_

Ils retinrent tous leur respiration, et cette fois Al ne tomba pas, bien qu'il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. La cape se troubla, puis elle devint invisible, la surface qu'elle recouvrait avec. Puis Miguel poussa un cri de joie, Naomy et Nicolas regardèrent la cape, stupéfaits, et Melody sauta au cou de Al, qui n'en revenait pas. Puis Melody fourra la cape dans son sac.

- Allons manger, on l'essaiera plus tard. »

Ils se rendirent donc dans la grande salle. Au beau milieu du repas, Al remarqua la directrice des Poussoufles qui se dirigeait vers Grindewald. Elle s'approcha de l'élève et lui chuchota quelque chose en le regardant sévèrement. Intrigué, il avertit ses amis d'un signe. Le jeune garçon sortit de la grande salle avec son professeur. Au même moment, le directeur sortit à son tour. D'un regard, ils décidèrent de les suivre. Ils sortirent discrètement. Ils prirent un raccourci pour arriver plus vite que le directeur, le professeur et l'élève. Arrivés dans un couloir adjacent, ils décidèrent de se séparer car la cape était bien trop petite pour les camoufler tous les trois. Naomy et Miguel repartirent dans la salle commune.

Nicolas, Melody et Al se cachèrent sous la cape et avancèrent dans le couloir du bureau du directeur. Un homme et une femme attendaient là, visiblement inquiets. Lui était en costume, elle portait un grand châle sur ses épaule, et de nombreuses breloques. Malgré son air soucieux, elle avait l'air charmante. Lorsque Grindewald et Mme Marsh arrivèrent dans le couloir, la femme se précipita sur celui qui semblait être son fils. Elle le prit dans ses bras, puis le regarda intensément. Au bout d'un moment, il baissa les yeux, gardant toutefois son air narquois qui ne le quittait jamais. Le père, quant à lui, était resté en retrait. Enfin, le directeur arriva à son tour, salua les parents, et murmura le mot de passe permettant d'accéder à son bureau. Al, Melody et Nicolas se glissèrent derrière la sous-directrice tandis que le passage se refermait. Ils pénétrèrent de la même manière dans le bureau du directeur. La pièce était assez simple, avec pour seul ornement les tableaux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Le directeur prit place derrière son bureau, faisant apparaître des chaises pour le reste de convives. Il resta silencieux, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Soudain, le garde-chasse entra, essoufflé, et s'excusa de son retard.

-« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Le jeune garçon ici présent aurait été vu par notre garde-chasse, M. Nelson, en train de pratiquer de la haute magie, dans la forêt interdite. Il a enfreint le règlement à deux reprises : il est allé dans la forêt dont l'accès est interdit; il a également pratiqué de la magie en dehors des cours, tout en sachant très bien que l'usage de la magie est interdit avant dix-sept ans. Pouvez-vous nous raconter exactement ce qu'il faisait, M. Nelson ?

Le garde-chasse, qui contemplait la mère de Grindewald, sursauta et prit la parole :

- En effet, j'ai surpris cet élève dans la forêt. J'étais en train de ramasser des plantes pour le nouveau professeur de potions, lorsque j'ai entendu un craquement. Je me suis dirigé vers la provenance de ce bruit, et je l'ai trouvé, seul. Il venait d'ouvrir une porte inter temporelle.

A ces mots, le professeur regarda son élève d'un air étonné, les parents du garçon tressaillirent. L'élève, quant à lui, resta silencieux en regardant le directeur.

- Maintenant, jeune homme, veuillez m'expliquer vos agissements.

- Je vais mourir l'année de mes vingt-six ans d'un sortilège impardonnable. J'i eu une prémonition cet été, et elle se répète chaque nuit.Un jour, j'ai surpris ma mère en train d'ouvrir les Portes du temps, et j'ai essayé pour connaître le lieu et la date de ma mort. Mais comme je suis encore trop inexpérimenté, je n'y arrive pas, je tombe sur des moments de ma vie autres que celui-là. Toutefois, je connais mon tueur, il est ici en première année. J'ai seulement voulu avoir une chance de changer ma destinée.

Sa déclaration laissa tout le monde de marbre. Au bout d'un moment, le directeur prit la parole :

- Tu as sans doute fait un rêve mon garçon, cesse de dire des sottises et ne pense plus à ça. Je vais prendre les mesures nécessaires. Retourne manger.

Le jeune garçon sortit, le visage inexpressif. Dès que les bruits de pas de Grindewald eurent disparut, la mère du garçon s'exclama :

- Il dit la vérité ! Je possède le troisième œil, il l'a sans doute aussi ! Je sais que cela est peu probable à vos yeux, car ce pouvoir se transmet toutes les quatre générations, et seulement aux filles, mais mon fils est très puissant, ouvrir les Portes du Temps, à son âge !

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

- Mais…Quoi ?! Alors pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'il avait rêvé ?

- Madame, je ne voudrais pas, et vous non plus je pense, que votre fils gâche sa jeunesse à penser à des choses comme ça. Si on le laisse continuer dans cette voie, il ne sera animé que par la vengeance, ce que je veux éviter. De plus, n'oubliez pas que votre fille entre à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Je pense que nous nous sommes tout dit. Mais avant que vous ne partiez, je voudrais vous demander un service : j'aimerai connaître l'identité de son futur assassin, si cela ne vous pose pas de problèmes.

- Bien sûr professeur, je dois utiliser les portes du temps, permettez-vous que je le fasse ici ?

- Oui, allez-y.

La jeune femme sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule, faisant apparaître les portes, sous le regard admiratif de Léonard Nelson. Elle y entra sans se retourner. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle émergea du cercle en courant, le referma précipitamment, puis s'effondra sur une chaise. Elle était livide, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, le bas de sa robe roussi. Elle leva ses yeux clairs sur le directeur :

- Il…s'appelle…Albus Dumbledore. » dit-elle en tremblant avant de tomber évanouie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : La vérité sur Miguel**

Naomy et Miguel revenaient vers la salle commune. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils s'étaient séparés de leurs amis, et ils n'avaient toujours pas prononcé un seul mot. La salle commune était vide lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, les élèves étant partis manger. Naomy s'installa dans un fauteuil et commença à lire, tandis que Miguel s'assit non loin. Soudain, il s'exclama :

-"Je suis désolé !

- …Hein, pardon tu disais ?

- C'est déjà assez dur comme ça, alors écoute-moi s'il te plait ! Je suis désolé d'avoir été comme ça avec…euh…Jean-Michel ? Non, c'est pas ça …Michel ? Ou peut-être…

- Michaël !

- Oui, voilà ! Je le savais… Je n'ai pas voulu être méchant, tu sais…

- Pas méchant ? Pas méchant ?!? Tu te moques de moi ?!? Tu as voulu le frapper, et si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu avec tes cognards, à l'entraînement mercredi ! Comme par hasard, ils allaient toujours vers lui !!!

- Oui, mais tu comprends, tu es comme la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eut…

- Je fais une tête de plus que toi, Miguel.

- Oui, bon…Ecoute, je dois te dire autre chose…Je suis amoureux.

- Si c'est de moi, ce n'est pas réciproque ! répondit-elle précipitamment.

- Oh non ! Je te rassure, pas de toi. Mais je ne sais pas qui c'est.

- Miguel, j'ai toujours pensé que ton humour était égal à 0, mais là ça frise le -500…

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est juste que je ne la connais pas.

- -1000…

- C'est une attrapeuse, mais je ne sais pas de quelle maison. Je l'ai vue s'entraîner. Le problème, c'est que je ne connais pas son nom.

- Ca t'avance beaucoup …

- Tu as raison ! Je dois aller la voir !

- Non surtout pas ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! C'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle te prenne pour un idiot…"

Alors que Miguel s'apprêtait à aller faire "l'idiot" devant la jeune attrapeuse inconnue, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Melody, Nicolas et Al débarquèrent en jetant la cape par terre. Al était pâle comme un mort et à peine fut-il entré qu'il se précipita dans le dortoir. Miguel fit un pas pour le suivre, mais Nicolas lui fit signe de le laisser. Naomy, étonnée, réclama des explications aux deux élèves qui racontèrent leur mésaventure. Miguel, au fur et à mesure, ouvrait plus grand les yeux. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Naomy commença à monter l'escalier. Lorsque Melody et Nicolas s'aperçurent qu'elle n'allait pas dans le dortoir des filles, ils s'apprêtèrent à dire quelque chose, mais au regard noir de leur amie, ils la laissèrent monter et se turent.

Al, allongé sur son lit, regardait par la fenêtre la forêt qui avait pris des teintes orangées. Soudain, Fumseck vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Al s'empressa de lui ouvrir, et prit l'oiseau sur son bras. Il se mit à caresser son plumage rouge et or, tout en réfléchissant aux révélations qu'il venait d'entendre. Rien que de savoir que son destin était de tuer quelqu'un, d'ôter la vie à un être humain, il en avait la nausée. Alors qu'il méditait cette funeste nouvelle, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit doucement. Il se retourna en sursautant, Fumseck toujours sur le bras, et se retrouva face à Naomy qui le regardait, éberluée

-"Je…tu…mais…enfin…il est magnifique ! balbutia-t-elle.

- Euh…oui ! Je trouve aussi. Je…je…je n'ai pas voulu vous le dire parce que…

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je te comprends. Et je ne le dirai pas aux autres. Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, et te laisser.

- Non, tu peux rester si tu veux. Et le toucher.

Naomy s'approcha prudemment et caressa le plumage de l'oiseau.

- On peut parler si tu veux.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de t'ennuyer avec ça.

- C'est fait pour ça les amis, alors je t'écoute, déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit de son ami.

- C'est difficile à expliquer…De me dire que je vais tuer quelqu'un, ça me dégoûte.

- Tu sais, les Portes du Temps montrent seulement la destinée. La tienne, qui est de tuer Grindewald, tu n'es pas obligé de la suivre.

- Oui, heureusement.

- Mais en même temps, si dans le futur, tu es amené à le faire, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Donc tu dois essayer de comprendre, au lieu de tout faire pour éviter ça.

- Tu as raison. Mais c'est dur…soupira-t-il en laissant Fumseck s'envoler par la fenêtre.

- Al, cesse de penser à ça ! Change-toi les idées ! Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas te gâcher l'existence. Si tu continues, quelqu'un le remarquera, et ça risque de mal finir. Je t'en prie, oublie tout ça.

- Merci Naomy, déclara-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu es une super amie, la seule qui ait eut le courage d'affronter Melody et Nicolas pour venir me voir. Viens, allons les rejoindre."

La jeune fille acquiesça et ils rejoignirent leurs trois amis.

Le lendemain, le match de Quidditch Gryffondors VS Serpentards devait avoir lieu en début d'après-midi. Au petit-déjeuner, ils étaient tous nerveux, Miguel plus particulièrement. Il triturait nerveusement avec sa fourchette un pauvre morceau de bacon. Nicolas, qui ne devait pas jouer, s'était en revanche occupé des supporters. Il avait englouti son petit-déjeuner en deux temps trois mouvements. Il distribuait maintenant toutes sortes d'objets aux couleurs de sa maison : des badges, des drapeaux, des ressorts munis de têtes de lion rugissantes à accrocher partout, et bien d'autres choses encore, tout venant de sa fertile imagination et de la magie de Melody. Tout excité, il allait et venait entre les tables des Gryffondors, des Serdaigles et des Poussoufles, incitant ces deux derniers à prendre partie. Les Poussoufles le regardaient d'un air dédaigneux, tandis que les Serdaigles, amusés et appréciant l'intelligence de certains élèves de Gryffondor, acceptaient volontiers. Il avait l'air plus pressé que ses amis qui regardaient leurs assiettes, peinant à avaler quoique ce soit. Il les encouragea jusqu'au moment où ils durent entrer dans les vestiaires, en agitant les ressorts qu'il s'était collé dans les cheveux, faisant sourire faiblement ses amis.

Lorsque Melody, Naomy, Miguel et Al arrivèrent dans le stade, accompagnés du capitaine, de Michaël et d'un quatrième année assez robuste qui occupait le poste de poursuiveur, le ciel était parsemé de nuages, mais le soleil brillait. Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais, puis M.Eigles, le professeur de vol, donna un premier coup de sifflet. Les joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs, et se rendirent à leurs postes. Le professeur ouvrit une malle, et en sortit les balles. Il lança le souafle, et donna un second coup de sifflet, qui annonçait le début du match. Aussitôt, les poursuiveurs se lancèrent sur le souafle. Miguel partit en direction des cognards, qui fonçaient droit sur les joueurs, mais il stoppa net en _la _voyant à l'autre bout du stade, cherchant quelque chose des yeux. Soudain, elle se lança à la poursuite d'un éclair doré, suivie de près par Melody. Ses craintes étaient justifiées, elle était à Serpentard. Incapable de détacher ses yeux de la jeune attrapeuse, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, il ne vit le cognard qui fonçait droit sur lui qu'au dernier moment, et tapa avec sa batte de toutes ses forces. Mais le cognard fonça droit sur Naomy qui regardait, horrifiée, la balle arriver sur elle les yeux écarquillés. Soudain, Michaël fonça vers elle, s'interposa et reçut le projectile de plein fouet, le faisant tomber de son balai. M.Eigles s'envola sur son balai et le rattrapa de justesse, lui évitant la chute mortelle. Le balai du garçon vint s'écraser contre le sol, irrécupérable. Naomy regarda Michaël qui était complètement assommé, puis Miguel qui baissait la tête, confus. Le directeur accorda une pause de dix minutes afin de déterminer si le batteur était apte à continuer, mais il fut envoyé d'urgence à l'infirmerie, et Nicolas vint prendre sa place. En passant, il murmura à Miguel :

-"Fais attention, parce que ça m'étonnerai qu'il y ait d'autres remplaçants volontaires."

Le match repris, mais Miguel était toujours aussi distrait. Le score était de 140 à 0 en faveur de Serpentard, ils avaient un gardien redoutable. Naomy, tendue, avait du mal à arrêter les buts, elle qui d'ordinaire n'en laissait passer aucun. Melody et la jeune attrapeuse de Serpentard était côte à côte, et elle essayait toutes deux de se pousser. Soudain, les doigts de Melody se refermèrent sur la petite balle ailée qu'elles poursuivaient depuis un moment. Les supporters des Gryffondors explosèrent de joie, et envahirent le terrain. L'attrapeuse de Serpentard, quand à elle, descendit au sol et entra dans les vestiaires, mécontente. Miguel, désolé, descendit à son tour et sortit du stade, laissant les autres fêter la victoire à laquelle il n'avait aucunement participé. Soudain, il entendit des voix provenant du parc. Il se plaqua contre le mur du château, et avança prudemment jusqu'à l'angle. Il écouta, et reconnut la voix de Grindewald qui tentait de calmer la jeune attrapeuse.

-"Juliette, ce n'et pas grave, calme-toi. Il reste les matchs contre Serdaigle et Poussoufle, tout n'est pas perdu.

- Mais je ne peux pas la voir cette pimbêche, si tu savais comme j'ai envie de l'étrangler !

- Laisse, tu te vengeras, mais un autre jour."

Miguel jeta un coup d'œil discret et découvrit la jeune fille assise près du Poussoufle, la tête sur son épaule. Furieux, il retourna en courant dans la salle commune.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Lorsque Miguel entra en trombe dans la salle commune, les autres étaient déjà rentrés.

-"Miguel, mais où étais-tu ? s'exclama Nicolas qui tenait une bouteille de Bièraubeurre non alcoolisé à la main.

- On a voulu te chercher…commença Al.

- …Mais on a été entraîné par la foule, termina Melody.

Seule Naomy ne disait rien et le regardait en souriant.

- Dîtes-moi…dit Miguel, quand est-ce qu'on fait quelque chose contre Grindewald ?"

Il monta les escaliers et disparut, laissant ses amis perplexes. Naomy, avec un sourire énigmatique, sortit dans le couloir. Elle descendit les escaliers, et termina au niveau des cachots. Elle chercha un moment, puis rencontra un Serpentard en première année.

-"Excuse-moi, tu pourrais aller chercher Jerry Redhot, s'il te plait ? Il est en quatrième année.

- Euh…oui, bien sûr ! Suis-moi."

Il emprunta un couloir, Naomy sur ses talons, tourna deux fois à gauche, puis s'arrêta devant un tableau qui occupait tout le mur. Beaucoup de Serpentards se trouvaient là, en train de discuter, et furent étonnés de découvrir une Gryffondor ici. Ils la regardaient bizarrement, mais ne dirent rien. Le jeune garçon s'approcha du tableau, et chuchota quelque chose. Aussitôt, la peinture s'ouvrit et le Serpentard entra. Naomy, pendant ce temps, observa plus attentivement le dessin de l'entrée des Serpentards. C'était le portrait d'un jeune garçon aux yeux rouges, avec une langue de serpent. De nombreux reptiles s'enroulaient autour de ses bras et de son torse. Naomy frissonna, puis regarda autour d'elle. Elle était en train de se dire que les cachots étaient vraiment lugubres lorsqu'un Serpentard s'approcha d'elle.

-"Que fais une jeune Gryffondor comme toi dans les quartiers des Serpentards ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je suis venue voir mon cousin.

- Ton cousin est à Serpentard ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Jerry Redhot.

- Ah oui, je le connais. Il est vraiment doué, ce doit être le meilleur de son année.

- Je ne le savais pas. Tu sais, je viens d'arriver, et j'ignorais qu'il était à Poudlard.

- Tu es issue de famille moldue ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

- Euh, oui, pourquoi ? Ça pose un problème ?

- Tu ne devrais pas traîner ici. La plupart des Serpentards sont de sang pur, et déteste les élèves de parents moldus. C'est pour cela que ton cousin s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis. Tu devrais faire attention, ce n'est pas prudent de rester là.

- Je…je vais me dépêcher. Un première année est parti chercher mon cousin. Je ne vais pas tarder.

- Viens, ne restons pas là, je n'aime pas les regards qu'ils posent sur toi.

- D'a…d'accord.

Il la conduisit un peu plus loin et lui dit :

- Je vais aller chercher ton cousin, le première année n'a pas dû le trouver.

- Merci beaucoup. Attends ! Je peux savoir comment tu t'appelles ?

- Billy Valdouin, je suis en deuxième année."

Il s'éloigna et Naomy s'adossa sur le mur. Cinq minutes plus tard, Jerry arriva en courant.

-"Salut cousine ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Ca va. Billy est venu me chercher. Je vois qu'il t'a éloigné des autres, il a eut raison.

- Tu le connais personnellement ?

- C'est le frère de mon meilleur ami. Je l'aide dans ses devoirs parfois. C'est un gentil garçon. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Eh bien, en fait, j'aimerai connaître le nom d'une première année de ta maison. Je sais qu'elle est attrapeuse dans votre équipe.

- Attends…Je vois qui c'est, mais son nom ! Elle était très énervée quand elle est entrée, il n'y a pas longtemps. Elle n'a pas arrêté de pester contre une certaine Melody.

- Melody est ma meilleure amie. Elle est attrapeuse dans notre équipe.

- Ah oui, la brune ! Elle a beaucoup d'admirateurs. Tu es dans l'équipe toi aussi, non ?

- Oui, il y a presque tous mes amis et…mon petit copain.

- Tiens, tiens, je n'étais pas au courant. Ce ne serait pas le garçon qui s'est interposé quand tu as failli recevoir le cognard ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que j'aille le voir. Tu m'accompagnes ? Comme ça on pourra parler.

- D'accord !"

Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'infirmerie. Là, il la laissa en lui promettant de se renseigner, et elle entra seule dans l'infirmerie. Elle entendait des voix, et s'approcha du lit entouré de paravents dont elles provenaient. Elle découvrit Michaël, allongé dans un lit, entouré de nombreuses élèves de son année, avec qui il rigolait. Il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup, mais il ne la remarqua pas même pas. Elle s'avança timidement entre les jeunes filles qui la regardèrent d'un air furieux, appela :

-"Michaël ?

- Oh Naomy ! Comme je suis heureux de te voir !

- Oui moi aussi, je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. Si tu n'avais pas été là, c'est moi qui serai dans ce lit en ce moment.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien, et je ne regrette pas de m'être interposé.

Naomy, heureuse, lui sourit. Les autres jeunes filles s'étaient tues, et les regardaient jalousement.

- Euh…les filles, ça vous dérangerai de nous laisser, s'il vous plait ?

- Mais Michaël, c'est à cause d'elle que tu es là !

- Tu ne peux pas nous demander de partir comme ça !

- On était là nous pour te réconforter lorsque tu es arrivé à l'infirmerie !

Naomy, confuse, regarda les deuxièmes années qui s'énervaient, puis Michaël, qui, le visage impassible, leur demanda encore une fois de partir. Elles le firent, mais à contrecœurs.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elles sont jalouses.

- Tu étais quand même en bonne compagnie…

- Naomy ! Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu avais l'air de bien rire avec elles.

- Mais, ce n'est pas parce que je ris avec elles que…

Elle haussa les épaules, et s'assit au pied du lit. Il se redressa et la prit dans ses bras.

- Quand est-ce que tu sors de l'infirmerie ?

- Dans une semaine. L'infirmière m'a donné une potion calmante, c'est pour ça que je vais mieux. Mais j'ai besoin de repos.

- Je viendrai te voir tous les jours. Et demain, je resterai avec toi. Sauf si ton fan club est encore là…

- Ne t'inquiète, dit-il en riant. Je dirai à l'infirmière de ne pas les laisser entrer. Je pourrais t'aider dans tes devoirs si tu veux.

- Ok. A demain !"

Lorsque Naomy entra dans la salle commune, les autres faisait leurs devoirs. Miguel était revenu mais n'avait pas parlé à ses amis de la raison de sa colère. Par conséquent, seule Naomy était au courant. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif lorsqu'elle s'assit, mais elle ne dit rien. Un peu plus tard, une élève vint lui dire que quelqu'un l'attendait. Elle bondit de sa chaise et se précipita dehors. Elle tomba nez à nez avec son cousin.

-"Elle s'appelle Juliette Rechner.

Le visage de Naomy s'illumina d'un coup.

- Et elle sort avec un certain Gind…je sais plus quoi.

- Grindewald ?!?

- Oui, voilà ! C'est ça !

En entendant cette nouvelle, le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit.

- Merci beaucoup Jerry. A bientôt !

- De rien. Salut ! Je viendrais te voir de temps en temps.

- Ok !"

Naomy retourna dans la salle commune. Melody tentait d'expliquer à Nicolas et Miguel le cours de potions, mais ils la regardaient comme si elle venait de débarquer d'une autre planète. Naomy sourit en les voyant, et aperçut Al qui regardait les flammes dans la cheminée d'un air pensif. Elle s'approcha et s'assit non loin. Il sembla sentir sa présence et la regarda.

-"Où étais-tu ?

- Haha !

- Naomy ! S'il te plait ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant une moue boudeuse.

- Bon d'accord !

Il lui fit un immense sourire, content de pouvoir lui soutirer des informations.

- Mais ne le dis à personne ! ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je te le promets !

- Miguel est amoureux.

- Hein !!!

- Chut ! D'une Serpentard. J'ai un cousin dans sa maison, qui m'a donné son nom, car évidemment, Miguel ne le savait pas. Mais il m'a aussi précisé qu'elle sortait avec Grindewald. Je pense que c'est pour ça que quand il est rentré, il était en colère.

- Oui, ce doit être ça. Tu vas lui dire ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Il est déjà assez effondré comme ça. Je vais juste lui dire son nom, mais pas tout de suite.

- OK. Comment on va faire ?

- Pour ?

- Les mettre ensemble !

- Al, on ne peut pas forcer les gens à tomber amoureux comme ça…

En disant cela, elle détourna un peu le regard, perdue dans ses pensées.

- La petite Naomy serait-elle amoureuse elle aussi ?

- Non ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi s'il te plait !

- Haha ! Mais de qui, dis-moi ?

- Al ! Arrête, ou je m'en vais !

- Mais Naomy…dit-il en faisant sa fameuse moue qui la faisait céder d'habitude.

- Non ! Alors ça tu peux toujours rêver !

- Mais euh…grogna-t-il en boudant.

-


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonne année à tous !!!Un grand merci à tous les revieweurs (peu nombreux) pour nous avoir donné l'idée du surnom d'Albus ! Désolé pour le retard, mais nous sommes très occupées en ce moment, avec les fêtes, les interros…Lady Ange Shadow : merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews qui nous font très plaisir. Pour Juliette, on peut juste préciser qu'elle est rousse. Et pour Miguel, ne t'inquiètes pas, il va en faire des plans…foireux._

**Chapitre 11 :**** La guerre est déclarée**

Naomy courait vers l'infirmerie, avec un étrange pressentiment. Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita à entrer. La jeune fille plaqua son oreille contre la cloison, mais n'entendant rien, elle se décida à pénétrer dans l'infirmerie. Elle avança vers le lit du garçon caché par des rideaux, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Elle tira les tentures d'un geste sec, et trouva son soi-disant « petit ami » en train d'embrasser une de ses admiratrices. Furieuse, elle gifla le garçon, puis la seconde année, et sortit en courant, laissant derrière elle Michaël qui tentait de s'expliquer. Une fois dehors, sa colère s'envola, laissant place à la tristesse. Elle marcha longtemps, ne savant pas où aller, et ne croisant aucune personne de sa connaissance. Arrivée dans une impasse déserte, elle se laissa tomber contre le mur, et se mit à pleurer. Doucement d'abord, en essayant de se contenir, puis plus fort. Les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, ses bras encerclant ses genoux, elle gardait sa tête baissée. Soudain, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Elle releva brusquement la tête pour apercevoir David Grindewald, qui la regardait le visage dénué de toute expression. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et lui sourit, tout en se baissant à sa hauteur. Elle prit peur et chercha sa baguette. Mais, étourdie, elle l'avait oublié dans la salle commune. A ce moment là, un cri résonna dans le couloir :

-« Laisse-la tranquille !

Naomy regarda derrière l'épaule gauche de David, et aperçut Al, sa baguette pointée vers le Poufsouffle, accompagné de ses amis. Grindewald se releva lentement et fit face à Albus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Bubus ?

- Je…je t'interdit de m'appeler comme ça !!!

- Oh ! Bubus, c'est mignon !!! dit alors Miguel, s'attirant les regards noirs de ses camarades.

- Miguel !!! Tu es bête ou quoi !!! s'exclama Nicolas.

- Apparemment, oui ! répondit Melody en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Miguel, trouve-lui un surnom ! chuchota Al dans sa direction.

- Heu…heu…mais….je sais pas !

- Bah voilà ! Maintenant, à nous deux, Jeuhsaypat ! Heu…Miguel, c'est quoi ce surnom, là !

Non loin de là, Grindewald était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, et était maintenant plié en deux par terre. Naomy, exaspérée de constater l'idiotie de ses amis, se leva d'un bond, une lueur carnassière dans le regard, et s'approcha de Grindewald. Etonné, il se releva, tout en époussetant sa robe de sorcier, l'air gêné.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, la guerre est déclarée, Grindy ! » lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

Rouge comme une tomate, il la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas décidé avec ses amis qui pouffaient de rire.

OoOoOoO

Al félicita Naomy dès leur arrivée dans la salle commune. Il fut surpris de la dureté du regard de son amie, d'habitude si doux. Puis il se retourna vers Nicolas, mais constata avec étonnement qu'il avait disparu.

Nicolas était en effet parti du groupe un moment, pour fuir les tensions de la guerre Bubus VS Grindy. Enfin, c'est qu'il se disait, pour se justifier, bien qu'il mourait d'envie d'y participer. En réalité, ce qu'il évitait, c'était Al _et _Melody. Ce n'est pas qu'il était très jaloux, car ces deux là ne faisaient pas de démonstration publique de baisers passionnés, contrairement à une certaine Gryffondor (il n'allait pas dire que c'était Naomy, il savait garder un secret quand même). C'était juste qu'il se sentait seul, trop seul. Et il n'y avait que lui pour s'en attrister, bien que de nombreuses élèves auraient donné cher pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un regard du beau Nicolas Flamel. Mais il était le seul du groupe à être seul (Miguel ne comptait pas – bien trop bête pour intéresser qui que ce soit – et Naomy ne tarderait pas à se trouver un autre copain transi d'amour). Il avait donc déambulé dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant l'entrée du seul endroit qu'il détestait à Poudlard : _la bibliothèque. _Et il y était entré sans même s'en rendre compte, totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Vous avez bien lu : _Nicolas Flamel était entré dans la bibliothèque seul !!! _Il avait marché parmi les étagères, puis s'était arrivé devant l'une d'elle, tout au fond, près de la réserve. D'après l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait les livres, ils n'avaient pas été lus depuis des dizaines d'années. Comme attiré, il avait saisi l'un d'eux, _"Mystères des grands alchimistes disparus"_, un vieux grimoire relié de cuir rouge sombre frappé d'argent. Bien des années plus tard, il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait pris ce livre. Après s'être assis, il l'avait ouvert d'une main tremblante. Bien que le titre ait été déjà assez compliqué à lire pour lui, il avait commencé sa lecture, et immédiatement, il avait été absorbé par les mots, les phrases, qui s'illustraient d'elles mêmes dans son esprit. Le livre parlait de voyages, de grands sorciers, de…

-« Nicolas !!!

- Chut ! » ordonna Ce dernier.

Des soupirs d'agacement s'élevèrent aux quatre coins de la bibliothèque, mais Al n'y prit pas garde.

-« Nicolas !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! J'ai bien failli avoir une crise cardiaque en entendant Melle Loiselle me dire t'avoir vu ici !!!

- …Hein, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Mais, Nicolas…tu as vu ce que tu fais ?!

- Bah oui, je…Ha !!! Par tous les chaudrons des sorcières de Salem!!! s'écria-t-il en lâchant le livre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Mais…rien.

- Arrête, tu étais en train de _lire_ ! On aurait dit un Serdaigle !

- Ne m'insulte pas s'il te plait ! Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, mais… Enfin. Si ça t'intéresse, j'ai une idée pour « Grindy ».

- Quoi !?! Génial ! Suis-moi, il faut qu'on mette ça au point.

- Vas-y, je te rejoins. »

Nicolas laissa Al prendre de l'avance, s'empara du livre et courut jusqu'au raccourci qu'il avait découvert, entra en trombe dans la salle commune, et le cacha sous un fauteuil. Puis il s'assit et attendit tranquillement Al.

OoOoOoO

David –ou Grindy pour les intimes- fut réveillé, tandis que ses compagnons de chambre se préparaient, par un bruit de coups à la fenêtre. Agacé, et à moitié endormi, il se leva tout de même et ouvrit le battant à un hibou noir qui vint se poser sur son lit.

"Dégage de là sale bête !"

L'oiseau laissa tomber son colis par terre et disparut dehors. David le ramassa et l'ouvrit. La première chose qu'il vit fut une lettre, qu'il décacheta :

Très cher M. Grindewald,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes le gagnant du tirage au sort du nouvel institut de beauté pour jeunes sorcières et sorciers, "Young and beauty", situé sur le chemin de traverse ! Vous avez gagné notre premier prix, soit un lot complet de lotions, shampoings, potions, pour vous donner bonne mine, éliminer vos futures rides, illuminer vos cheveux ! Nous vous invitions à utilisez les flacons numéros 1,6 et 14 pendant votre toilette. Après, ouvrez le coffret numéro 22 et frottez voue le visage à l'aide de la petite pierre s'y trouvant, afin d'éliminer toutes les impuretés de votre peau ! A l'aide du flacon…

Le Poufsouffle arrêta de lire, réfléchit un instant, et décida de se servir de son premier prix. Il prit sa douche, utilisa les produits, et sortit, une serviette autour de la taille. Il attrapa le coffret, et l'ouvrit. A peine ses doigts touchèrent la pierre que…

oOoOoOo

Nos cinq gryffondors prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Melody discutait avec Naomy et Sonia, une troisième année qu'elles avaient rencontrée à la bibliothèque (étonnant…). Les trois garçons semblaient nerveux et fixaient anxieusement la porte de la grande salle. Huit heures mois le quart. Ils se regardèrent, nerveux. Soudain, des cris et des rires retentirent dans la grande salle, de toutes les tables. Les jeunes gryffondors se retournèrent vers l'entrée de la pièce et éclatèrent de rire à leur tour en découvrant Grindewald, une lotion anti-rides dans la main gauche, et une serviette au tour de la taille qu'il tenait de la droite. Les yeux écarquillés, il regardait apeuré les élèves se tordant de rire. Seule la table des professeurs était silencieuse. Melle March se leva et se dirigea vers le jeune Poufsouffle, furieuse. Elle le traîna dehors sous les moqueries des autres élèves.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Maux de cœur **

On était à la mi-novembre, et les élèves étaient tous un peu fatigués ce matin-là. Leur nouveau professeur de potions leur donnait du fil à retordre. Toutefois, l'arrivée des vacances moins d'un mois plus tard les réconfortait. Le soir même, au dîner, alors que les garçons parlaient Quidditch avec Melody et Naomy, le fond sonore baissa pour laisser entendre une voix que Al reconnut comme celle de Miguel. Il constata avec étonnement la place vide de son ami.

"…Juliette, ne comprends-tu pas à quel point tu m'es importante ? Sans toi, à quoi servirait de vivre ? Tu illumines ma vie comme le soleil illumine le ciel, je rêve de toi chaque nuit, je ne peux plus me passer de toi ! Je t'aime !

- Non mais t'es pas bien !"

Une claque retentissante coupa le jeune garçon qui voulait poursuivre. Il revint, penaud et marmonnant :

"Ca faisait quatre jours que je la préparais !"

oOoOoOoOo

Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal étaient assurés par un professeur du nom de M. Joys, plutôt bien vu des élèves. Les Gryffondors partageaient son cours avec les Poufsouffles, aussitôt suivi de la pause de quinze heures. Naomy sortit avec les autres, ce qui n'étonna personne, étant plutôt distante depuis quelques temps. Elle alla se poster à l'angle d'un couloir et attendit patiemment Grindewald. Lorsqu'il passa, elle l'attrapa par l'épaule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-il sans la regarder.

- Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'autre jour. Ce surnom est ridicule, et la blague de mes amis est pire encore. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas causé trop d'ennuis...

- Ma petite amie m'a quitté, tellement elle avait honte, les gens se moquent de moi, et Marsh ne m'a pas raté, mais à part ça tout va bien !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'ils ont fait alors ne passent pas ta colère sur moi s'il te

plait !

- Mais pourquoi as-tu été effrayé quand j'ai voulu savoir ce que tu avais ?

- Je ne te connais pas, et ça m'a étonné. Désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave", dit-il avec un sourire.

oOoOoOoOo

Depuis ce jour, Melody savait que Grindewald rendait fréquemment visite à Naomy, loin des regards des trois garçons. Bien qu'elle n'approuvait pas forcément, elle s'efforçait de la couvrir comme elle pouvait en prétextant des passages à la bibliothèque. Naomy était censée l'y rejoindre avant le couvre-feu, cette fois-ci, elle ne s'y trouva pas. Melody dû rentrer à la salle commune, angoissée. Miguel et Nicolas étaient plongés dans une partie d'échecs, mais Al la remarqua tout de suite.

« Naomy n'est pas avec toi ?

- Elle…non, encore à la bibliothèque, mais elle arrive. Une recherche en métamorphose…

- Une recherche ! Mais quelle recherche ? demanda Nicolas.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas encore faite ? Si tu continues, tu finiras avec un T comme troll, fais attention ! »

Les trois garçons se précipitèrent sur leurs livres pour essayer de trouver où ils avaient pu marquer cette recherche, quand Naomy entra. Ils la questionnèrent aussitôt.

« Mais c'est dans une semaine ! J'ai juste voulu m'avancer, on a beaucoup de devoirs.»

oOoOoOoOo

Une semaine plus tard, le directeur annonça une nouvelle qui se répandit très vite : un bal à l'occasion de Noël aurait lieu le soir du 24 décembre. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était également prévue pour les divers achats des élèves, le samedi même de cette semaine.

Après avoir décidé qu'elle s'y rendrait sans les garçons, juste avec Melody, Naomy se dirigea vers la tapisserie de Barnabas Le Follet pour rejoindre David. Au bout de cinq minutes, il arriva. Tout à coup, il commença :

« Au fait Naomy…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que ça te dirait de m'accompagner au bal de Noël ?»

La jeune fille, éberluée, le regarda en clignant des yeux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Heu…écoute…je…

- Si tu ne veux pas, dis-le tout de suite…»

oOoOoOoOo

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été très attendue des élèves. Naomy avait presque du égorger Miguel pour pouvoir rester seule avec Melody. Elles se promenaient toutes deux, cherchant des yeux une boutique qui ne soit pas bondée. Près de la fin du village, elles dénichèrent un magasin à l'allure engageante mais semblant dater de plusieurs siècles. Curieuses, elles poussèrent la porte et ce qu'elles virent leur coupa le souffle, comparé à l'extérieur : des centaines de vêtements soigneusement pliés sur des étagères attendaient d'être essayés, une multitude de robes étaient suspendus sur les côtés de la pièce, et une montagne de boîtes à chaussures surplombait le comptoir derrière lequel elles se trouvaient. Une femme brune y faisait ses comptes dans un grand livre lorsque les deux jeunes filles entrèrent. La vendeuse releva la tête et leur fit un sourire digne d'Edmond Lockart (s'il était déjà né, c'est peut-être sa grand-mère…).

« Bonjours mesdemoiselles, je peux vous aider ?

- Bonjour madame, la salua Melody. En effet, nous avons besoin d'aide. Nous cherchons des tenues pour le bal de Noël de Poudlard.

- Déjà ? Ils en font tous les trois ans, vous aurez le plaisir d'yaller plusieurs fois dans votre scolarité! Quelle chance !

- En effet, c'est génial, n'est-ce pas Naomy ? Naomy !

- Oui, excuse-moi, tu disais, dis la jeune fille en se détachant de la maison qu'elle fixait depuis un moment par la vitrine.

- On aura trois fois le bal de Noël ! C'est tous les trois ans.

- C'est super !

- Alors, dîtes-moi, jeunes filles, que voulez-vous ? Robes, jupes, corsets, ce n'est guère plus à la mode, mais c'est tellement élégant !

- Robes, c'est mieux, dit Naomy.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Alors c'est parti pour les essayages ! »

oOoOoOoOo

Une heure et demi plus tard, elles repartirent les mains vides, la vendeuse devant les faire livrer moins d'une semaine plus tard, le temps de faire les retouches nécessaires.

Naomy marchait d'un pas décidé, tout en ignorant Melody, en direction de la vieille maison qu'elle avait aperçue du magasin. Malgré l'enseigne illisible et rouillée qui pendait lamentablement au dessus de la porte, son instinct peut-être, l'incita à entrer. Elle pénétra dans la maison, et aussitôt une sonnette retentit. Naomy jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et découvrit un intérieur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la façade : au centre de la pièce se dressait une table en bois recouverte d'un tissu blanc ; des tentures colorées masquaient les fenêtres et filtraient la lumière, conférant à la pièce une atmosphère chaleureuse et accueillante en raison du froid mordant de l'hiver ; quelques étagères disposées régulièrement, d'une propreté irréprochable, supportaient de nombreux grimoires et beaucoup de bocaux que Naomy aurait préféré voir poussiéreux. Plongée dans sa contemplation des lieux, elle percuta quelqu'un qui la rattrapa par le poignet avant qu'elle ne tombe. A ce contact, elle perdit connaissance et s'écroula par terre.

oOoOoOoOo

Naomy était dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, plongée dans l'obscurité. La jeune fille fit quelques pas en avant quand un rire la fit sursauter. Près d'elle quelqu'un pouffait, ne semblant pas remarquer sa présence. A sa droite une porte s'ouvrit, inondant la pièce de lumière, et révélant une chambre. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, bien qu'à contre-jour, Naomy reconnut sa mère :

« Naomy, sors de là tout de suite ! On a dit au lit, alors arrête de te lever pour regarder la télé par la serrure ! Ça suffit maintenant !»

Une petite fille d'environ trois ans sortit timidement de sous son lit avec un air faussement désolé, ses grands yeux violets rieurs.

« Pardon Maman. »

Sa mère s'efforça de rester sérieuse et autoritaire.

« Va te coucher maintenant. »

La scène s'arrêta là, la pièce fut plongée dans le brouillard, et laissa place à un autre lieu. Tous les souvenirs de Naomy se déroulèrent ainsi : la naissance de sa petite sœur, sa rencontre avec Miguel, le divorce de ses parents, la venue de son beau-père, la lettre de Poudlard, sa rencontre avec Al, Michaël, le magasin, la pièce où elle s'était évanouie.

C'était étrange de revivre sa vie à toute vitesse, elle paraissait à la fois longue mais également très courte. Chaque scène se passait assez lentement pour que Naomy puisse revivre chaque seconde, mais assez court pour que chacune ne dure qu'à peine une demi seconde lorsqu'on était pas dans l'esprit de Naomy.

A ce moment commença son futur : toute sa scolarité, sa cohabitation avec ses amis dans un appartement de Londres, le mariage de Nicolas et Melody, le départ de Miguel parti vivre en France, la réunion des cinq amis quatre ans après, avec les époux de certains, sa solitude alors qu'elle se croyait abandonnée. Les émotions qu'elle ressentait étaient très fortes, et le bonheur l'envahit lorsqu'elle vit son double adulte recevoir chez elle un Albus bien changé.

Puis une scène qui la vida de ses forces : la mort de Grindewald, chose qu'elle savait inévitable mais qu'elle avait jusque là espérée ne jamais se produire. Al, David et elle adulte se trouvaient dans la clairière de la forêt interdite. Les deux hommes se regardaient, imperturbables, baguettes en main, alors qu'elle se trouvait en retrait et les observaient, anxieuse. Soudain, les sorts fusèrent sans qu'ils ne prononcent un mot. Chacun les évitait ou les parait, au grand soulagement de Naomy adulte et enfant, mais qui savaient que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là. Tout à coup, des éclairs verts sortirent des deux baguettes. La Naomy adulte se précipita entre eux et reçut les sorts de plein fouet. Mais une chose étrange se produisit alors : ce fut comme si la scène se rembobinait, revint au moment où les Avada Kedavra étaient jetés, mais la jeune femme ne put cette fois pas s'interposer : un jeune homme brun aux yeux marrons et lunettes rondes apparut, comme ça, et s'élança sur elle pour l'empêcher de courir. Les deux Naomy virent David recevoir le sortilège impardonnable, et poussèrent toutes deux un cri strident avant de fondre en larmes. Le jeune homme brun disparut. Al courut jusqu'à la jeune femme et tenta de la réconforter. Elle vacilla et s'agrippa à lui en pleurant. La jeune Naomy suivait cet échange, abattue, mais en même temps pleine d'espoir.

« Comment as-tu pu, Al ? Tu n'avais pas de raison de faire ça…

- Bien sûr que si, sinon je n'aurais pas osé…

- Ce n'était pas à toi de le punir pour ses crimes ! s'écria-t-elle, secouée de sanglots.

- Ce n'est pas que pour ses crimes, Naomy. Si ce n'était que ça, je n'aurais rien fait.

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ? On en avait parlé il y a presque quinze ans, et je t'avais dit que tu ne le ferais que si tu avais de bonnes raisons, mais que sinon rien ne t'y obligeait…rien ne t'y obligeait.

- Naomy, regarde-moi.

Elle s'exécuta et leva sur lui ses yeux embués de larmes.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Je l'ai aimé. Il y a longtemps.

- Alors pourquoi pleures-tu comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas…je suis perdue, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Mais je ne veux pas te voir pour l'instant. Va-t-en.

- Je ne te laisserai pas seule ici.

- J'ai vingt-six ans, Al, je suis majeure, et je suis libre de faire ce que je veux !

- Tu ne peux pas rester là, Naomy…

- Tais-toi et pars !

- Non, je…

- Va-t-en !!! cria-t-elle en levant sa main pour le gifler, mais il lui attrapa le poignet à temps.

- Très bien, je m'en vais, puisque tu le désires tant. Je vais te laisser faire tes adieux à l'homme de ta vie et je vais disparaître, puisque si j'ai bien compris, me voir te rappelle l'amour que tu lui portes encore et qui te fais tant souffrir, déclara-t-il tandis que la jeune femme le regardait, étonnée. Mais sache une chose, Naomy Redhot, si je l'ai tué, c'est parce que je t'aime et j'ai voulu te protéger de lui, il te faisait souffrir. Alors adieu.

- Tu te trompes, dit-elle tandis qu'il s'éloignait, tu te trompes, Al ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

- Pour que tu me dises quoi, questionna-t-il en se retournant toutefois. Pour que tu me dises quoi ?

- Mais Al, ça fait des années que je souffre, mais c'est à cause de toi.

- Ah, parce que ça va retomber sur moi maintenant ?

- J'ai souffert parce que… parce que je t'aime, et que tu ne m'as jamais vu autrement que comme une amie. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, si tu dis vrai.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, dans le silence de la forêt et le froid du début de l'hiver. La jeune Naomy n'en revenait pas, elle était heureuse mais anxieuse en même temps. Et si il disait faux ? Elle allait passer sa vie à attendre quelque chose qui ne viendrait pas, car malgré si ce qu'elle venait de voir était faux, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher d'espérer. Soudain, il rompit l'immobilité de la clairière en s'approchant de Naomy. Il l'observa un instant, repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur ses yeux, lui caressa la joue puis la serra dans ses bras. Il l'écarta de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Les deux Naomy irradiaient de bonheur. Mais soudain, tout s'effaça, et Naomy se sentit avec regret tomber dans un profond sommeil.

oOoOoOoOo

Melody entendit sa meilleure amie crier. Elle tenta de courir mais la neige était épaisse, et elle était obligée de faire de grands pas pour y parvenir. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois, avant d'atteindre enfin la porte. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée et trouva Naomy étendue par terre, une femme qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas revoir à genou auprès d'elle, qui la tenait fermement par le poignet. De longues mèches blanches contrastaient sur sa chevelure brune qui lui retombait dans le bas du dos. Ses yeux écarquillés semblaient recouverts d'un voile blanc et donnaient à son visage, où se lisait l'horreur, un air étrange. Melody sursauta en apercevant une mèche brune qui lui balayait le visage devenir lentement aussi blanche que ses yeux.

La jeune fille prit peur, se précipita pour ôter le fragile poignet de son amie de l'emprise de la femme, et commença à secouer Naomy de toutes ses forces. Sa meilleure amie ne réagissant pas et étant très pâle, elle commença à paniquer. Elle vit du coin de l'œil la femme à ses côtés se relever et s'éloigner. Elle revint avec une plume qu'elle tenait avec un mouchoir et dit d'un ton sec à Melody :

« Prenez ceci, c'est un Portoloin qui vous conduira devant les grilles de Poudlard, et emmenez-la d'urgence à l'infirmerie. »

Devant l'air sceptique de Melody, elle ajouta :

« A moins que vous ne souhaitiez qu'elle finisse sa vie dans le coma…»

La jeune fille prit la main de son amie et attrapa d'un geste vif le Portoloin.

oOoOoOoOo

Al, Nicolas et Miguel rentraient en riant de leur tournée des confiseries de Pré-au-Lard. Ils portaient chacun deux sacs remplis de bonbons, et le total était digne d'une réserve pour l'hiver d'une armée d'écureuils (enfin…si ça avait été des noisettes…). Soudain, derrière eux, retentit le bruit d'une chute. Ils se retournèrent en même temps, intrigués. Miguel poussa un cri perçant et étrangement très aigu, si bien que Al et Nicolas le regardèrent bizarrement. Miguel se précipita sur Naomy, les deux autres garçons, qui se concertaient du regard, se rappelèrent enfin la présence de leurs amies et coururent à leur tour vers elles en criant. Melody, affolée, tenta de leur expliquer la situation en quatrième vitesse. Mais tous occupés qu'ils étaient à essayer de ranimer Naomy, ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Ils ne daignèrent s'intéresser à ce qu'elle disait lorsqu'elle leur hurla dessus à pleins poumons :

« Mais arrêtez de vous battre pour savoir qui va lui faire du bouche à bouche !!! Elle va tomber dans le coma si on ne l'emmène pas tout de suite à l'infirmerie !!! »

A ces mots, elle éclata en sanglots. Les garçons se précipitèrent sur le corps inerte, le hissèrent sur leurs épaules, et l'emmenèrent au pas de course à l'infirmerie. Mme Joder les accueillit sans poser de questions.

« Sortez, elle a besoin de calme » furent ses seules paroles. Ils retournèrent à la salle commune, inquiets. Une demi-heure plus tard, Mme Drym les envoyait chez le directeur.

oOoOoOoOo

Le directeur en question était dans son bureau où il faisait les cent pas. Cette histoire entre Grindewald et Dumbledore le tourmentait. La jeune Redhot n'arrangeait pas les choses. D'après l'infirmière, elle était entrée en contact avec une voyante. Et alors ? Toucher une voyante ne menaçait personne de tomber dans le coma. A moins que… Quelques coups discrets à la porte le tirèrent de ses réflexions.

« Entrez ! »

Les quatre Gryffondors et leur directrice entrèrent. Il leur indiqua des sièges avant de se placer derrière son bureau.

« Bonjour, messieurs, mesdemoiselles. Votre camarade va mieux. Vous pourrez aller la voir en sortant d'ici. Mais tout d'abord, j'aimerais que vous me racontiez comment diable est-elle entrée en contact avec une voyante ? Et laquelle ? »

Melody raconta timidement ce qui s'était passé.

« Cette voyante m'a donné un Portoloin et nous sommes revenues ici avec l'aide de Al, Nicolas et Miguel.

- Mais savez-vous qui elle était ?

- C'était…la mère de David Grindewald, élève en première année ici à Poufsouffle.

- En êtes-vous sûre jeune fille ? demanda le directeur en se penchant au dessus de son bureau, En êtes-vous certaine ?

- Absolument.

- Et comment l'avez-vous reconnue ?

- …Heu…Je…l'ai déjà vue, dans le journal, je crois, et j'ai déjà croisé son fils, j'ai fait le rapprochement entre les deux noms.

- Combien de temps Mme Grindewald l'a-t-elle touchée ?

- Pas plus de six ou sept minutes.

- Merci mademoiselle, vous pouvez tous sortir. »

oOoOoOoOo

Naomy, en effet parfaitement réveillée grâce aux bons soins de l'infirmière, repensait à ce qu'elle avait vu. Dans son cas, beaucoup de personnes auraient douté de ces visions, mais Naomy savait que c'était bien réel.Ce n'était pas de l'espoir, elle en était certaine, tout simplement. Quelque chose en elle s'était réveillé, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui lui donnait la certitude que chaque instant de sa vie future qu'elle avait vécue allait vraiment se passer. Elle souriait de bonheur à cette idée, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur ses amis.

« Vous êtes là ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt.

- Evidemment qu'on est venu ! s'écria Al. Dès qu'on a pu ! Tu croyais qu'on allait t'oublier et demain nous dire, "ah oui, c'est vrai, Naomy est à l'infirmerie, il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille la voir ?" Tu nous prends pour qui ?

- Merci, vous êtes gentils. Mais dîtes moi, comment tu m'as ramenée ici, Melody ?»

Melody raconta encore une fois, cette fois coupée par les garçons qui ajoutaient des commentaires, mais en omettant de mentionner la mère de Grindewald.

« Ils se sont battus pour savoir qui allait te faire du bouche à bouche !

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux les garçons ! s'exclama Naomy en riant. Surtout toi Al !

- Et toi alors, commença Nicolas, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je…je ne peux pas vous le dire en détails, dit la jeune fille en rougissant. J'ai vu une partie de ma vie défiler devant moi.

- Passé ou futur ? demanda Melody.

- Mon passé et quelques années de mon futur.

- Et alors ? On devient quoi ? demanda Miguel avec enthousiasme.

- Si je te dis que tu meurs à vingt-et-un ans, t'es content ?

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Non, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous dire votre futur ! Je ne suis pas voyante à ce que je sache ! »

Al changea vite de conversation :

« Sinon, vous y allez avec qui au bal de Noël ?

- Il faut que j'aille demander à Juliette, dit tranquillement Miguel, s'attirant les regards étonnés de ses amis.

- Et…commença Nicolas, tu crois qu'elle acceptera ?

- Bien sûr ! Toi, tu y vas avec qui ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Tiens Naomy, tu veux bien y aller avec moi ?

- C'est-à-dire que…je…non.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà un cavalier ? s'étonna Miguel.

- Peut-être bien…

- Bon, on y va, le dîner va commencer, on repassera après, abrégea Melody.»

Une fois ses amis sortis, Naomy soupira. Ce bal n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir…

oOoOoOoOo

Ce soir-là, le dîner était très agité. La journée à Pré-au-Lard donnait à parler, chacun détaillant ses achats. David supportait mal cette excitation générale, et mangeait le plus vite possible pour pouvoir enfin quitter ce lieu rempli d'énergumènes complètement dérangés, hormis quelques-uns, lui compris bien sûr !

Ayant fini son repas, il chercha comme à son habitude la chevelure blonde cuivrée de Naomy, dans l'espoir qu'elle le verrait peut-être et le rejoindrait dans le couloir. Mais bizarrement, nulle trace de sa Gryffondor favorite. Ses amis bavardaient tranquillement sans vraiment faire attention à la place vide à côté de Miguel. Pour ne pas s'en inquiéter, ils devaient savoir où elle était. Hors à cette heure-ci, elle ne pouvait qu'être soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans son dortoir, soit à l'infirmerie. Il partit donc la chercher dans le premier de ces lieux. Elle n'y était pas, aussi dirigea-t-il ses pas vers l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Naomy assise dans son lit en train de manger. Elle leva la tête, et un sourire éclaira son visage pâle.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

- Mon instinct. Que s'est-t-il passé pour que tu te retrouves ici ?

- J'ai percuté une voyante, à ce qu'on m'a dit, à Pré-au-Lard.

- Tu sais qui c'était, demanda-t-il en pâlissant.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue.

- Et que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est compliqué…

- Tu as vu ta vie défiler devant toi, passé et futur ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Ça m'est arrivé. Sinon, qu'as-tu fait à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Je suis allée acheter une robe pour le bal. Et toi ?

- J'ai visité les bijouteries.

- Les bijouteries ?

- Oui, je cherchais un cadeau.

- Je peux savoir pour qui ?

- La fière Naomy serait-elle jalouse ?

- Moi ? Jalouse ? Tu espères trop ! Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait me faire !

- Tu n'as pas de quoi l'être, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

- Mais je ne le suis pas…»

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur ses quatre amis, qui s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de parler en les voyant.


End file.
